Learning to Love
by MarioKirbySonicFan14
Summary: Can a trio of princes learn to love others, or be doomed to live in darkness for all time? Starring a certain plumber, pink puffball, and blue hedgehog.
1. Prologue & Notes

Beauties and the Beasts

By MKSFan14

**Cast:**

**Beauties: Princess Peach**

**Ribbon (From Kirby 64: Crystal Shards)**

**Amy Rose**

**Beasts: Mario**

**Kirby**

**Sonic the Hedgehog/ Werehog**

**Maurice: Toadsworth**

**Gaston(Hunters): Bowser**

**Daroach**

**Scourge**

**Lefou: Escargon**

**Lumiere: Luigi**

**Cogsworth: Knuckles the Echidna**

**Mrs. Potts: Hiiru**

**Chip (Teacups): Pitch**

**Toad**

**Gooey**

**Feather duster: Princess Daisy**

**Wardrobe: Rouge the Bat**

**Sultan (The dog turned into a foot rest): Nago the Cat**

**Asylum guy: Holy Nightmare Customer Service**

**Philippe: Yoshi**

**Enchantress: Rosalina**

**Additional characters:**

**Toadsworth's apprentice: Sean (From Cavalier Sean)**

**Mop: Kitty**

**Pointers**

**Like the Disney film, the story will take place the 18th century, sort of. But in this story, it'll specifically take place in the year, 1711.**

**The story will have scenes and songs from both the original movie and Broadway musical (but not all the songs, but I've heard the songs and they were great!)**

**Characters you may not know:**

**Ribbon: A fairy of Ripple Star who, with Kirby, tries to find the Crystal Shards. **

**Daroach: The leader of the Squeaks in _Kirby Squeak Squad_.**

**Pitch: A tiny green bird and one of Kirby's animal helpers in _Kirby's Dream Land 3_.**

**Hiiru: Pitch's pink-feathered mother.**

**Nago: A Japanese Bobtail cat and another of Kirby's helpers from _Kirby's Dream Land 3_.**

**Escargon: King Dedede's snail lackey from the Kirby Anime.**

**Customer Service: Employee of the Nightmare Wizard in the Kirby Anime.**

**BTW, Kirby will speak! YAY! But not as much; I want to maintain Masahiro Sakurai's (Kirby's creator) tradition of giving Kirby a small vocabulary and/or tiny sentences as best as I can.**

**Finally, and most important, the discalamer: I do not own anything concerning the Mario, Kirby and Sonic franchises, the B&tB film, and anything else that's mentioned in the story!**

**And because there will be more than one beauty and beast, I hope no one doesn't get confused.**

**Now without further ado, on with the story!**

* * *

Prologue

Once upon a time, in a far away land, a trio of princes lived in a shining castle. One prince was a pink puffball, another was a blue hedgehog, and the last prince was a man with a mustache. Despite their differences in species, the

princes were like brothers to each other. Although they had everything their hearts desired the princes were spoiled, selfish, and unkind. Very little did each of the princes know that they were bound to receive the surprise of their lives.

Snow was lightly falling, as the wind was bitterly cold and pressing hard on snow-covered trees. Lakes were coated with ice; all was below the largest, darkest of blue, cloak in the world: the evening sky. Throughout the scenery, there

were creatures thriving within. One stood out, scrawny, crippled, and green cloaked: an old beggar woman, supported by a stick in hand.

Like the trees, the wind was pressing onto the old woman. She thought her luck was turning when she saw the shining castle, being illuminated from afar. Without hesitation, the woman limped over to the gate that starts a path on the

other side, over a deep chasm, to the castle itself.

When the princes, all three, answered the massive door of their castle, the old beggar woman had offered them a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her hagged appearance, the princes sneered at the gift

and turned the old woman away. But she warned them not to be deceived by appearances, for true beauty is found within. When the princes dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautifu

l enchantress, who went by the name of Rosalina.

The princes tried to apologize, but it was too late, for Rosalina had seen there was no love in their hearts. As punishment, she transformed them into hideous beasts, and placed a powerful spell on the castle, and all who lived there.

Ashamed of their monstrous forms, the beasts concealed themselves inside their castle with a magic mirror as their only window to the outside world. The rose, Rosalina had offered, was truly an enchanted rose which would bloom for

many years. If they could learn to love others, and earn their love in return, the spell will be broken. If not, they would be doomed to remain beasts for all time.

As the years passed, they fell into despair and lost all hope. For who could ever learn to love anything as vicious, as frightening, and as corrupt as a trio of beasts?


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Those belles

Like nature intended, a new day would start in the middle of the night, but would _really_ begin at dawn. The sun rising and roosters crowing would be signals for people to wake. Especially for a trio of ladies, who live, as sisters, despite their races, on the outskirts of a small village.

One lady was a small fairy with sweet blue eyes, cherry blossom-pink hair, with a red ribbon on top; Ribbon was even the fairy's actual name. She was dressed in a simple attire of a red bodice and skirt, and a white short-sleeved shirt. Another lady was pink hedgehog, with dark green eyes, neck-length pink hair and three thick bangs covering her forehead. She wore the same clothes as Ribbon, only differences were that her shirt was long-sleeved and wore gloves with gold bracelets. The third lady was human; she had sincere blue eyes, yellow-blonde hair, wrapped in a ponytail, secured with a pink bow. Again, her clothes were the same, but only pink, had an apron around her waist, and had a long-sleeved shirt on. All three girls were unaware of their beauty.

The girls departed their home. The human lady, beautifully called Peach, held a basket, where a shared book resided, in her hands. Peach and the pink hedgehog, kindly called Amy, were walking. While Ribbon floated in the air with her wings. All three of them have sweetening smiles. Amy had broken the silent morning with a song.

Amy-

Little town, it's a quiet village.

Ribbon-

Every day, like the one before…

Peach-

Little town, full of little people…

All-

Waking up to say…

"Bonjour!" a goomba exclaimed from his window, wearing colonial attire; same with the other villagers.

Pengi-

Bonjour!

Female koopa troopa-

Bonjour!

Bronto burt-

Bonjour!

Cappy in stocks-

Bonjour!

Peach-

There goes the baker with his tray like always, the same old bread and rolls to sell.

Ribbon-

Every morning's just the same…

Amy-

Since the morning that we came…

To this poor provincial town-

"Good morning, girls!" The baker greeted. The girls returned the greeting. "Where are you all off to?" he asked curiously. "The book shop." Ribbon answered, "My sisters and I had just finished the most wonderful about a beanstalk and an orge-" That's nice." The baker said, to busy with his occupation and turned to his bakery and shouted, "Marie! The baguettes! Hurry up!"

The girls only shrugged and continued on to their destination. Ever since they were so young, the girls have enjoyed reading books so much, they would dream of being in those stories themselves. Which have resulted in gossip from the villagers.

Look, there they go.

Those girls are strange, no question.

Dazed and distracted, can't you tell?

Never part of any crowd

'Cause their heads are on some cloud

No denying they are funny girls,

Those belles

A young man, at the age of 16, departed from his home. He wore brown shoes with silvers buckles, black breeches, a white, puffy shirt; an orange, buttoned-up vest, with a red sash tied around his waist, a satchel around the torso, and was topped with a brown wide-brimmed hat, decorated with feathery plumes. He went by the name of Sean.

Sean-

Bonjour!

Female waddle dee-

Good day!

Sean-

How is your family?

Villagers-

Bonjour!

Good day!

How your wife?

I need six eggs!

That's too expensive!

Peach , Ribbon, Amy-

There must be more than

This provincial life!

The misfit ladies arrived at the book shop. When they entered inside, they were greeted by a friend cappy, who was the shop keeper. "Well, good morning, Peach, Ribbon, Amy." He greeted. "Good morning. We've come to return the book we've borrowed." Peach said as she handed the cappy the book from her basket. He was surprised to see the book returned so soon. "Finished already?" He asked. "Oh we couldn't put it down." Amy explained. "Have you got anything new?" The cappy chuckled as he placed the returned book on a near shelf, "Not since yesterday." "Oh that's alright." Ribbon said, "We'll borrow…" all three girls chose on book in particular. "…this one!" They said. And passed it to the cappy, who examined I the title. "That one? But you all read it twice." He said with a chuckle.

"But it's our favorite." Peach said, "Far-off places…"

"Daring sword fights…" Ribbon added.

"Magic spells…" Amy added.

"A prince in disguised…" Peach sighed dreamily. The cappy shop keeper chuckled in spite of the girls' taste in such book themes and said, "If you three like it all that much, it's yours." "But sir…" Amy began. "I insist." The shop keeper kindly offered. The girls thanked him much and departed. They had little knowledge that a poppy bro. jr., a hammer bro., and a green hawk were watching them through the shop's window.

Look, there they go.

Those girls are so peculiar.

I wonder if they're feeling well…

Women-

With dreamy far-off looks…

Men-

And their noses stuck in books…

Both-

What a puzzle to the rest of us,

Those belles.

Peach, Ribbon, and Amy stopped and sat a fountain, where a flock of sheep (from the Kirby anime) was being showed of the girls' illustrated book.

Peach-

Oh…isn't this amazing…?

Ribbon-

It's our favorite part because you'll see…

Amy-

Here's…where she meets Prince Charming

All-

But she won't discover that it's him

'til chapter three…

As a result of seeing their cappy Sheppard, the sheep began to emerge from the fountain.

Female lakitu-

Now, it's despite that their names

don't mean beauty

their looks have got no parallel…

Male waddle doo-

But behind those fair facades

I'm afraid they're rather odd

Very different from the rest of us…

Villager-

They're nothing like the rest of us

Yes, different from the rest of us,

Those belles!

Above town was a flock of geese. The sounds of gun fire were unleashed, bringing down an unfortunate member of the same flock, taken down by a green hedgehog, armed with a flintlock musket, named Scourge. Below, a lavender-colored snail with whiskers, unusual teeth, in a black coat slithered quickly, with a bag in his hands, to catch the plummeting goose. He held the bag open and said, "I got it. I got it. I got it!" instead of landing in the bag, the hunted goose flopped to the ground. When the snail packed the goose into the bag, he noticed, far at a patch of grass, a blue mouse name Daroach with a cane, which concealed a secret sword blade, in his palms. He thrust his hand into the ground. When he drew it back up, his palm was occupied with a large diamond. The amazed snail's ear holes erupted by the sounds of punching. He turned to see a barrage of tough-looking, yet unconscious men crashing at his feet, disposed by a spike-shelled, fire-red haired, horned koopa named Bowser. All three hunters gathered. The snail approached the trio, who were rugged and muscular. All three were clad in tunics, breeches, and boots. "Wow!" the snail exclaimed in amazement, "You guys didn't fail at your best profession. Oh, you guys are the greatest men in the whole world!" Bowser leaned his head to his right which popped his neck, and instead of saying "thank you", he said, "We know." "No competitors alive stand a chance against you three. And no girls for that matter." The snail praised.

"Very true, Escargon." Bowser said. "And we got our sights set on those." He pointed out to the misfit girls, still had their eyes on the one new book. "The inventor's daughters?" Escargon asked. "They're the ones." Daroach declared, "The lucky girls we're going to marry." "But they're—" Escargon tried to protest. "The most beautiful girls in town." Scourge said.

"I know—"

"That's makes them the best." Bowser declared. He grabbed the snail by the coat and brought him to his face. "And don't we deserve the best?" For his sake, Escargon forced himself to stutter, "O-of course you all do." Bowser released the snail and began to sing.

Bowser-

Right from the moment when we met

Them, saw them.

Daroach-

We said they're gorgeous and we fell…

Scourge-

Here in town there's just those three,

Who are beautiful as us three…

Bowser-

So we're making plans to woo and

Wed those belles.

The hunters noticed that the girls strolled away so they began to follow them. While a birdo, a bouncy, and a purple swallow were gazing at the hunters' physical caliber.

Look there…they go

Oh aren't they dreamy?

Thos big bosses

Oh they're so cute

Be still, my heart

I'm hardly breathing

They're such a bunch of

Strong and handsome brutes

The hunters lost sight of the belles as they entered a maze of villagers. As they tried to go through the crowd, the girls, with eyes still in the shared book, were walking farther away.

Peach, Ribbon, Amy-

There must be more than this provincial life!

Bowser, Daroach, Scourge-

Just watch as we make those

Belles our wives!

Villagers-

Look, there they go

Those girls are strange, but special

Some most peculiar Mademoiselles

It's a pity and a sin

They don't really fit in

'Cause they really are some

Funny girls

Some beauties, but some funny girls

They really are some funny girls…,

Those belles…!

After hearing something, the girls looked behind and saw the villagers going about their businesses, so they went back to their own. "Hello, girls." Daroach greeted, with he, Scourge, Bowser, and Escargon finally caught up. "Bonjour, gentlemen." Ribbon greeted politely. The girls were discarded of their book when Scourge swiped it. "Scourge, may we have our book, please?" Amy asked. The green hedgehog scoffed as he flipped through the book's pages, "How can you read this?" He questioned. "Yeah, there's no pictures." Bowser added as he examined the book. Peach smirked and shook her head. "Well some people use their imaginations." She stated. "Ladies," Scourge began as he slammed the book to Escargon's head, causing him to grunt in pain. "It's about time you all got your heads out of these books and paid attention to more important things." "Hint, hint." Escargon sounded as he pointed his thumb to the hunters. "Like you guys?" Ribbon guessed. "Exactly." Daroach answered, "The whole town's talking about it. It's not right for women to read. Soon they'll be getting ideas…thinking…" the men shuddered at the thought. "You guys are positively primeval." Peach admitted. "Why, thank you, Peach." Bowser said as he placed his bulky arm across her shoulder. Daroach did the same with Ribbon; Scourge with Amy. "Yes. How about we walk over to the tavern and take a look at my treasures?" Daroach suggested. "And our trophies?" Bowser and Scourge added. "Perhaps some other time." Ribbon turned down. "Come on, girls…" Bowser said, "I think it's obvious on how you three feel about us three." And the horned koopa shoved Escargon away. Peach rolled her eyes and said, "You can't even imagine." "Yeah, now we have to go and help Toadsworth. Good-bye." Amy said.

Escargon began to laugh, "That crazy old loon?" and turned to the conceited hunters, "He needs all the help he can get!" This resulted with the hunters laughing as well. The sisters never liked their adoptive father being made fun of. Peach planted her hands firmly on her hips. "Don't talk about our father that way!" She demanded. The hunters ceased their laughter and turned to Escargon, who was still laughing. "Yeah!" Bowser told the snail and Daroach bludgeoned him with the pommel of his cane. "Don't talk about their father that way!" the mouse said. "He and Sean are not crazy." Ribbon said defensively, "They're geniuses." Just after the lecture, a distant, yet loud whistle and explosion occurred, making the girls look behind and saw clouds of smoke escaping their home. So they began to race quickly over.

"Some geniuses." Escargon mocked and he and the hunters resumed laughing. They laughed rudely and loud as the explosion. Of course it decreased soon enough. "What's a genius?" Escargon confusedly wondered. Scourge shrugged and declared, "Who knows and who cares?" "Now, Escargon," Daroach began, "go out into the forest and bring back the biggest, healthiest dear you can find." The snail gasped in fear of the assignment and begged, "Not Whispy Woods' Forest. Anything but Whispy Woods' Forest!" He brought the green hedgehog's face to his and reminded, "You guys know how I hate Whispy Woods' Forest." Daroach separated the hedgehog and invertebrate with his cane and ordered, "Just just us a dear for our wedding feast." "Or we'll put the hurt on ya!" Bowser threatened. "But I hate that forest," the snail whined and clasped Bowser's leg, "it's dark and spooky!" The hunters walked off, and Bowser had to limp because of an anchored snail, "And there's scarifies, and I'm hearing rumor about boos hiding in trees..."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sean and Toadsworth's adventure

Peach, Ribbon, and Amy raced urgently to their home. They've passed their stoop and halted at cellar doors, where smoke was seeping through. Peach opened the doors and the girls were greeted by a cloud of smoke. They could hear coughing of two people, but couldn't see though the smoke. "Toadsworth? Sean?" the girls called. The smoke soon cleared up, and revealed an elderly toad with a large, crème cranium with large round brown spots, glasses, wore a shirt with rolled-up sleeves, an open vest, within an apron with tool-filled pockets. His face was small and had a snow-white mustache. He was accompanied by Sean in an apron. Both of them were with an unusual contraption, that consisted of tubing, an oven topped with a teapot, a chimney to let out smoke or steam, and at the end was a sharp axe, and that malfunctions and caused the smoke. "How on earth did _that_ happened?" the toad wondered. The girls looked very concerned. "Are you and Sean alright, Toadsworth?" Ribbon asked. "We're alright, girls." The elder replied and faced the contraption. "But we're about to give up on this useless piece of junk." Amy just giggled out, "You always say that." "He means it this time." Sean added, "We're never gonna get that stupid thing to work."

"Of course, you guys will." Peach reassured, "And you'll win first prize at the fair tomorrow." "Hmph!" Toadsworth sounded as he crossed his hands together. "And become world-famous inventors." Amy added. Toadsworth raised his eyes to his daughters. "You three really believe that?" He asked curiously. "We always have." Ribbon admitted. With the support, the old toad's confidence increased instantly and he and Sean had grins to show it. "Well, what are we waiting for? We'll fix this thing in no time!" Toadsworth said. He slipped under the machine to repair it, asked for his dog-legged clincher and changed the talking subject.

"So…" he began, "Did you ladies have a good time in town today?" "We got a new book." Ribbon reported. Hearing that made the toad chuckle, for he knew how much his girls loved reading. "Boy, you three love those books don't ya?" Sean asked. Amy answered, "Yeah. They take us to far away lands, where there's adventure…mystery…" "Romance…" Ribbon added. "Happy endings…" Peach added. The sisters looked at each other; each one was thinking of the same thing: the opinion the villagers thought of them. "Toadsworth…can we asked you something and could you tell us honestly?" Peach asked. "Don't I always?" he answered. The blonde-haired lady hesitated when she asked, "Do you think we're…odd?"

Sean looked at the trio of girls confusedly. Toadsworth began to crawl out from under the machine. "My daughters? Odd?" He questioned as he pulled himself to his round brown feet, "Where did you get an idea like that?" he asked as he was seen with an unusual head piece he designed for eye magnification. The girls shrugged and Ribbon said, "We don't know. It's just that…well…" "…People talk." Amy finished. "Well, they talked about us, too." Sean said, "And I'm just the apprentice." Toadsworth rolled his eyes and approached his girls. He never thought his girls were odd. For what reason? The fact they were bookish? Or the fact that their father was considered a lunatic?

Toadsworth-  
No, we're not odd, its true  
No family ever saner  
Except one uncle who...well, maybe let that pass  
In all you say or do  
You couldn't make it plainer  
You are your mother's daughters; therefore you're all class  
Ribbon-  
So we should just accept  
we're simply not… like… them  
Toadsworth-  
They are the common herd  
And you can take my word  
You're all unique: creme de la creme

No matter what you do  
I'm on your side  
Sean-

And if his point of view  
is somewhat misty-eyed

Toadsworth narrowed his eyes and sarcastically said, "Very funny."  
Toadsworth-

There's nothing clearer in my life  
than what I wish and feel for you  
and that's a lot...  
No matter what

Just then, the girls were already feeling better.  
Amy-  
No matter what they say  
you make us proud  
Peach-

We love the funny way  
you stand out from the crowd  
Sean and Toadsworth-  
It's our intention, our invention  
shows the world out there one day  
just what we've got...  
All-  
No matter what  
Toadsworth-  
Now some may say all fathers just exaggerate  
Amy and Ribbon-  
That all daughters are great?  
Toadsworth-  
You all are!  
Peach-  
And all daughter tends to say their father's tops  
Toadsworth-  
They pulls out all the stops  
To praise him  
Peach, Ribbon, Amy, Toadsworth-  
And quite rightly!  
Toadsworth-  
No matter what the pain  
We've come this far  
I pray that you remain  
Exactly as you are  
This really is a case of father knowing best  
Girls-  
And daughters too!  
Toadsworth-  
you're never strange  
Girls-  
Don't ever change  
Girls and Toadsworth-  
You're all I've got  
No matter what

The elderly toad embraced his daughters in his arms. "Now…" He began, "…what do you say we give this another try?" "You bet!" Ribbon cheered. Without any hesitation, Sean drew out logs and placed it where the ax would come down for a blow. Toadsworth was excited and ambitious and turned to the girls. "Ready?" he asked and got eager nods. "All right, then. Cross your fingers." He pulled down a lever, ignited the machine to life. The oven was lit, and the energy was transferred to the ax. It was brought down to wedge into the log. It raised up and was brought down again, then repeated the process until the log was split in two. Same with the rest. Everyone was amazed at how the machine functioned right, and the inventor and apprentice were proud. "It works!" Toadsworth cheered. "You guy did it!" Ribbon cheered as she and her sisters hugged him and Sean. "It's amazing!" Amy said. But with Toadsworth's trip, celebrating had to wait. "Hitch up Yoshi, girls." Toadsworth said, "We're off to the fair!

Despite it had a set of wheels, the machine was lifted into a cart, where a green yoshi was hitched by Sean and he went to set the reins. Toadsworth clasped a cloak around his neck, and topped his head with a wide-brimmed hat. Before he could board the cart, "Before you go, Toadsworth…" Peach said with a smile as she held out a long piece of colorful cloth, "…we made you a scarf for good luck." She wrapped it around the toad's neck and said, "Oh now I know we'll win. When we do so, we'll travel to grand places like the ones in your books, darlings." The girls and Toadsworth gave a good-bye hug. Then he, with Sean mounted on Yoshi, boarded the cart. "Let's go, Yoshi." Sean commanded with a confident grin, "The fair awaits." Yoshi began to walk off on a path, pulling the cart with the machine and Toadsworth on board.

The inventors got far in over fifteen minutes. With eyes still on the road, the two were daydreaming of the greatness they intend to achieve at the fair. They dreamed that they would be praised and congratulated. With the sun soon setting, giving the land an orange color, the travelers entered a forest that a snail was ordered to venture forth in. "I can't wait to get to that fair, Toadsworth." Sean said as he kept on dreaming. "Neither can I, dear boy. First prize will be as good as ours."

"I 'd like to see the looks on the villager's face back home when they find out that we made something out of ourselves. Not that it sounds gross or anything."

Toadsworth looked around at the forest that was growing dark by the minute. So he drew equipped himself with a lantern, ignited the fuse, and delivered it to his apprentice to illuminate the path before him. "Uh…provided, of course, we find the fair." He added. Sean looked the scenery himself. It seemed a place a cemetery would be discovered in or a page out of a scary novel coming to life. "Maybe we took the wrong turn at that talking tree, who warned us to stayed alert in his forest." He thought. They soon came to the crossroads where there were signs pointing to two parting paths. "Wait a minute…" Sean said as he raised the lantern up to examine the directions. To the apprentice's surprise, he saw every sign posted being scratched out. Yoshi noticed as well. They both began to turn left until Toadsworth dictated, "Let us go that way, lad." He pointed to the opposing direction. Sean and Yoshi looked to the right. They saw that the right path lead to darkness, they looked back to the left which was less ominous. Before Sean commanded the cold-blooded steed to head left… "Sean…" Toadsworth sounded with seriousness. The 16-year old sighed and obeyed his master. "Yes, sir." He said and turned Yoshi to the right. "Don't worry, lads, 'tis a shortcut." The elderly toad assumed, "We'll be at the fair in no time."

Sean and Yoshi's eyes wandered about as their bodies went straight. The pairs looked up to the trees. With no leaves to bear, the braches seemed so close to the branches of other trees made it seem everyone was trapped in a cage, being restrained from the sky above. Unknown to Sean and Toadsworth, Yoshi's invisible ears heard the rushing and maybe cracking twigs, causing the reptile to have anxiety. He began to move backwards with the inventors knowing. "Yoshi, what are you doing?" Sean asked. Yoshi kept on moving backwards, unknown of what's behind. "Whoa, boy. Easy, easy. Easy, Yoshi." Assured the young man. The back of the cart rammed into a hollow tree. Suddenly, a swarm of cackling boos were soaring out of the trunk of the tree. Sean and Toadsworth gasped in fear, while Yoshi, getting a glimpse of the ghosts, squealed and started to sprint forward. The pair of inventors tried to order their reptile steed to slow down, but there were no signs of decreasing speed. Yoshi was so frightened, that it was nearly too late that he noticed that he was at the edge of a cliff. "Yoshi, back up!" Sean exclaimed. With bits of stone crumbling down as the scaly steed backed up. Sean still ordered him to settle down, but with Yoshi still in fear, he leaped up. The leap made Sean lose his balance of the steed and went overboard onto the hard ground. Toadsworth leapt down to assist his pupil, and then suddenly, scared Yoshi stormed off, still hitched to machine-filled cart. He rushed into the trapped-like forest.

The human and toad noticed the retreating of Yoshi. "That's not good." Sean said. He was brought up to his feet and wiped anything that caught onto him. "Remember, sir…" He said to the old toad, "…don't say the phrase 'It could be worse'." "And yet you do a jolly good job of disobeying yourself." Toadsworth replied. Before the pair could take a step, their ears heard the dire growling that was too familiar and with it wasn't heard at all. They looked to the trees, and saw a group of five glowing, green eyes floating from within. "Scarfies…" Sean gasped. Toadsworth grew serious and faced the boy. "Sean, there's only option open when witnessing scarifies so close."

"Run like golden waddle dees?"

"Correct."

The scarfies drew closer and licked their jagged teeth. "Let's get out of here!" Sean screamed. He lifted Toadsworth up and retreated back into the forest, now pursued by a pack of one-eyen scarifies. Sean ran as fast as he could. But with the extra weight of Toadsworth, Sean was letting the scarfies race closer.

Sean took a wrong step and went tumbling down to the ground. When the fearing inventors brought their heads up, they set their eyes on a long, dark gate. They looked back to see the scarfies still on their tail. So the lifted themselves up and approached the gate. "Please let it be unlocked." Sean pleaded. With several shoves, the gate was swung open and closed when the pair of travelers entered through. Thought of being clever, the ravenous scarfies flew up to the top of the gate and got surprisingly scared as boos appeared and shrieked at them. With that, the one-eyed creatures began yelping and floated away.

Now that the creature retreated, Sean and Toadsworth turned from the gate and their eyes met an enormous castle, with a tall tower that reached to the sky. "Whoa." Sean sounded. The dark clouds above unleashed a loud eruption and a raining army charged down to earth, covering the inventor and apprentice. Now soaked, they rushed to the castle door and hammered it three times. The door received the knocking and granted the two in. The boy and Toadsworth slipped their heads in to take a look inside. The corridor was dark, but with lit candle in a brass wick with arms, accompanied by a pendulum clock, the corridor was bright enough to tell how well design it was. The whole bodies entered through the door and closed it. "Hello?" Sean called. There was no reply. "Hello?" He called out a bit louder.

The pair had begun to hear soft noises, like some people were talking. "Is someone there?" Toadsworth called out. The soft noises continued. "We don't mean to intrude." Toadsworth explained, "We've lost our yoshi and we need a place to stay for the night." The soft sounds resumed until the soaked pair heard in full audio, "Of-a course, gentlemen. You're all-a welcome here!" in a generous voice. "Who said that?" Sean said. He went to the table where the candle was lifted it up. "Over here." The same voice said. "Where?" Sean asked as he turned around to see who was talking. He felt his shoulder being tapped and turned to the candle. "Hello." The candle head greeted. Sean gasped in surprise and released the candle. It lost its light when it crashed to the ground. Toadsworth had noticed and went to take a look at the candle, feeling intrigued. "Incredible!" he thought. "Well, now you've done it, Luigi!" the clock began to speak as it hopped down from the table and waddled to the candle. "Splendid! Just peachy." It yelped as it was being lifted by Toadsworth so he could examine it. "Hey! Put me down, Gramps!" the clock protested. "How is this accomplished?" Toadsworth wondered aloud as he turned the clock around, which made him laughed. Luigi began to laugh at the sight. The elderly toad opened the compartment of the clock to move the pendulum. "For crying out…do you mind?" the clock questioned as he closed the door, feeling the sense of violation. "I-I beg your pardon." The old toad apologized, "It's just that I've never seen a clock that…that…tha…" he began to snort several times until he sneezed loudly at the clock's face. He drew out a red handkerchief and wiped his nostrils.

"Oh, you gents are-a soaked and-a chilled to-a the bone." Luigi sympathized, "Come. Warm-a yourselves by-a the fire." "Thanks." Sean said as he and Toadsworth followed the candle. "No. No!" The clock protested, "Luigi, you know what the masters will if the find out about this. I command you to stop right there!" The lost inventors were led to a parlor, brightened by a roaring, ignited fireplace, and were seated by two of three comforting chairs. One was small and was just Toadsworth's size. "Oh no! Not the master's chairs." The clock groaned. He soon heard purring and saw a light brown footstool, walking like a cat, approaching Sean's legs. "I'm not seeing this. I am not seeing this!" he said to himself. Sean smiled at the footstool which purred more when he scratched it. The tiny furniture went under Sean's legs and stood there. A coat stand, in a wide-brimmed green hat and yellow plume, with the number of arms and legs of a wiggler wrapped a toasty blanket around Toadsworth and it made him chuckle warmly, "What service."

A surprised squeal of a lady rang through Sean's ears. "Ooh la la… What have we here?" Sean looked frantically around to see who was talking. "Do my eyes deceive me or is this a man?" the boy looked to the floor and saw a swishing, pretty-faced feather duster, who hopped up to the chair's arm and batted her blue eyes at Sean. "It's been so long since I met a real man." She noticed Luigi, who had the embers on his candle head and hands lit and he looked at the scene. "No offense, Luigi." This caused the candle's ember to be extinguished. The feather duster returned to Sean with a smile. "Bonjour, monsieur, mind if I sit here?" She asked as she swept to the end of the arm. Sean was being made to blush lightly. "Uh…sure…not at all."

"Alright!" the clock exclaimed, "This has gone far enough! I'm in charge here and…" The clock was disturbed by a speeding tea cart that stopped at Toadsworth's side. "How would you like a nice spot of tea, sir?" a rosy pink teapot with beady eyes kindly offered, "It'll warm you up in no time." She said as she tipped herself over and poured the hot tea into a green teacup. "Oh yes." The elderly toads agreed, "Just what I needed." "No. No tea." The clock muffled to the floor and raised his head up and repeated, "No tea!" Toadsworth to a sip from the green cup and he heard a soft laughter. "His mustache tickle, Mama!" the old toad moved his lips from the cup and noticed his cup had beady eyes and yellow lining over his mouth, looking like a bird's beak. "Oh, why hello, there." Toadsworth greeted. "What is your name?" "Pitch!" the green cup chirped.

"Care for a blanket, monsieur?" the feather duster offered. Sean blushed more and took the offer. The cleaning tool covered the blanket over the blushing boy and said, "I always liked younger men." Luigi rolled his eyes and mocked the feather dusters swishing. "Daisy, you are-a always-a making-a me jealous. Well, it's-a not-a going to work-a this time." "Me?" Daisy questioned, "What about you with Simone?"

"Jacque?"

"Michelle?"

"Pierre?"

"Melanie."

Luigi grinned at remember the last female name and lit himself. "Ooh Melanie…" He purred. Daisy let out a frustrated grunt and returned to the boy. "Luigi, listen to me!" the clock pleaded, "We have to get these people out of here! Do you have any idea what the masters will do if any of them find out about this?" "Calm-a yourself, Knuckles." Luigi reassured, "The masters will-a never have-a to know."

Suddenly, the parlor doors were swung open, with their gust of wind extinguishing the toast fire. The objects knew what was intended to happen. "As I was-a saying, they're-a bound to find-a out sooner or later." Luigi corrected. The objects began to have fear in them. "Uh-oh…" Pitch thought. Fear was filling the guest of Sean and Toadsworth as they quivered in the chairs they sat in. They hadn't left their seats, and soon began to hear low, dark growls. "There's a stranger in-a here…" Snarled a deep voice, with dialogue similar to Luigi. The pair that was soon relaxed, then afraid, heard a another and different growl that was somewhat lighter. "Masters, allow- me to-a explain." Luigi wished, "The gentlemen were-a lost in-a the woods…" Sean and Toadsworth only heard the reply of a third and different roar. "Masters, allow me to take the opportunity to say…" Knuckles began, "…I was against this from the start. It was all Luigi's fault and I tried to stop him. But they…" the light roar was the only reply that was received.

Toadsworth gasped in great fear when he looked to his left. "What's wrong?" Sean asked. He turned to Toadsworth's direction and his heart screamed in fear when he saw a pair of green and blue, deadly eyes facing him. The green eyes belong to a creature of fur in the darkest blue hue. The other creature with blue eyes was rich in brown fur with black fur below his snout and had fangs facing up. "Who are you people?" The shadow of the green eyes growled. "What-a are you-a doing here?" Snapped the shadow with blue eyes. Sean and Toadsworth stepped from their seats, and were startled by the light growl, now a hiss. They turned to see a creature that was smaller, yet ferocious, and was about Toadsworth's size. Its fur was in the darkest pink ever imagined, had blue, oval, yet threatening eyes, with a lone, yet piercing fang protruding down from the mouth, and had stubby arms with slashing claws. "W-w-we're sorry!" Sean stuttered as he and Toadsworth couldn't take his eyes on the monstrous faces. "What-a are you-a staring at, huh?" the brown creature barked. "Nothing. He's staring at nothing, sirs." Toadsworth defended. The green eyes narrowed, "So…" the dark-blue creature began aggressively, "…you've come to stare a us?" "The beasts?" Barked the small round creature. "We meant no harm." Toadsworth explained. "W-we were just trying to find a place to stay." Sean finished. The small round beast lifted Toadsworth up. And the brown beast did the same with frightened Sean. "We'll give you a place _TO STAY!_" He roared. The inventors begged the beasts to stop this madness, but ceased to listen as they were brought out the doors of the parlor, leaving the animate household objects in the dark.

**

* * *

**

Okay, I think I know what you all are thinking:

**You thought the song you've read didn't appear in the movie. You're right, but before the prologue, I mentioned that I'm putting in songs from both the movie and musical version of Beauty and the Beast.**

**Maurice, or in this story, Toadsworth, never had an apprentice, but hey, I actually wanted to be in this story with my favorite video game franchises.**

**(Most importantly) I'm sure you all hate me for turning three of the most beloved video game characters from being colorful, cartoony, and especially heroic, into cold-hearted beasts, who also imprisoned a guy who is really a big fan of them.**

**After seeing the heroes' roles, they'll have to be jerks for a bit. In the meantime, have patience. They'll act like they heroes their creators intended them to be soon enough.**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

New Home

The next day, back home, Toadsworth's girls were predictably reading, and sharing the same novel the books shop keeper let them keep as their own. They began to read about the daring sword fight Ribbon had mentioned to the keeper. They were so deep into the book, they had no clue what was occurring outside the house: at the well, the hunters were sitting on the edge, being well-dressed. Daroach wore a red suit with lace cuffs, topped with a wide-brimmed hat of the same color, with a white plume, and held his concealed cane sword in his right paw. Scourge wore a black suit with a white vest. With green hairdo, he couldn't be able to place a hat upon his head. Bowser, on the other hand, didn't wear a coat, but he adored his own biceps and just wore spiked wrist bands, two on each buff arm, a black vest secured with a brown belt and boots.

They would have marched up to the front door of the girls' household, but the birdo, bouncy, and purple swallow were sorrowfully sobbing at the hunter's feet, for they wanted to be the choices as their brides. "It can't be true! I don't believe this! Why would you go and do a thing like this? I can't bear it! Oh, guys, say it isn't so!" The praising girls wept. Daroach let out a yawn, "'Tis so." He admitted with no hesitation. The truth made the worshipers weep harder. "Girls!" Bowser began, "We are just getting married." "Yeah." Scourge said as he stared at the swallow and brought her up to her talons with an index finger. "Don't tell us a little thing like that going to change your feelings for us?" The girls were blushing madly and replied with "No's". "And we'll still have our little…" Daroach reminded, "…rendezvous, won't we?" the girls could never answered negatively to the self-centered hunters. "Good." The mouse said. "Well…" Bowser began as he clasped his scaly palms together, "…if we're going to have a wedding, I guess we better go propose to the brides." The hunters laughed and the worshiping girls began to cry miserably again. "Now, run along." Scourge said.

The girls, still sobbing, obeyed. While the suited-up hunters approached the front door of the near house. Bowser started to knock on the door. "Girls…" He called.

Aside from reading stories of fantasy,, the girls had other interests. Ribbon adored the outside world and would soar with butterflies and gaze at fields of flowers. Amy would go bird watching, feed them, and would be lucky enough to have a bird approach to be petted. Peach, having a piano at home would play songs or make up music.

When Amy and Ribbon noticed the conceited hunters after returning from their hobby, they began to turn back until, "Hellooo…" Daroach greeted as he noticed the retreaters. Now that it was too late to turn back, the rosy hedgehog and fairy turned around and forced themselves to face the hunters with false grins. "Uh…hi guys." Amy greeted. "Good day, ladies." Daroach greeted back as he tipped the brim of his hat. "Do you know where Peach is?" Bowser asked. "Just one moment…" Ribbon said. The two belles walked passed their conceited suitors and entered their home. "Got your gifts?" Scourge checked, "Got 'em. Indeed." The other two hunters answered.

When Peach came out of the door with her sisters, she made a false smile. "Oh…guys…" She began, "…what a…nice surprise." Bowser leaned to the railing and replied with a smirk, "Isn't it, though? We're just full of surprises." The horned koopa presented Peach with a small, familiar statue. Daroach did the same with Ribbon, Scourge with Amy. "Miniature figurines of yourselves?" Ribbon asked, _'Sheesh! These guys are too stuck-up to be with anyone!'_ the rosy-haired fairy replied politely, "Why thank you, Daroach." Peach and Amy, regrettably, did the same. "Don't mention it." The dressed mouse replied, "You know, girls, there aren't any girls in town who would love to in your shoes." The sickly green hedgehog spoke. "Indeed." Bowser agreed, "This is the day your dreams come true." The girls found them completely hopeless, but maintain their false faces, "What do you guys know about our dreams?" Peach questioned. When the belles placed whatever they had down, Bowser went behind Peach, and set his large palm to her waist. Daroach placed his blue paw to Ribbon's waist, and Scourge's to Amy's waist. Their touch made the girls gasp. "Plenty." Bowser said.

The girls turned to the annoying hunters, they tried to retreat to the door, but the suitors were in their path. They retreated the other way, but were stopped when the hunters grabbed their hands and pulled them to the hooks of their arms. Bowser began to sing.

Bowser- (to Peach)  
You've been dreaming, just one dream  
Nearly all your life  
Daroach- (to Ribbon)

Hoping, scheming, just one theme:  
Will you be a wife?  
Scourge- (to Amy)

Will you be some he-man's property?  
Men- (in unison)

Good news! That he-man's me!

Once again the bookish ladies tried to escape by distracting them by looking at something that's not there. When they tried to retreat, the hunters grabbed in the nick of time.  
Daroach-

This equation, girl plus man  
doesn't help just you  
Scourge-

On occasion, women can  
Have their uses too  
Bowser-

Mainly to extend the family tree  
Men-

Pumpkin, extend with me!  
Scourge-  
We'll be raising sons galore  
Amy-  
Inconceivable!  
Daroach-  
Each built six foot four!  
Ribbon-  
Unbelievable!  
Bowser  
Each stuffed with every koopa gene!  
Peach:  
I'm not hearing this!  
Daroach-  
You'll be keeping house with pride!  
Ribbon-  
Just incredible!  
Scourge-  
Oh so gratified  
Amy-  
So unweddable!  
Men-  
That you're all part of this idyllic scene. 

Bowser brought Peach close to him, the blue mouse with the fairy, and the grass-green hedgehog with the rosy counterpart. "Picture this: a rustic hunting lodge…" The horned koopa envisioned. "My latest kill roasting over the fire…" The aptly named green hedgehog added. "Our little wives massaging our feet, while the little ones play on the floor with the chomps. Oh, we'll have six or seven." Daroach finished. "Chain-chomps?" Amy asked. "Of course not!" Scourge replied. "Strapping boys!" Daroach corrected. "Like ourselves." Bowser reminded. "Imagine that." Peach said.

Scourge-  
I can see that we will share  
All that love implies  
Bowser-

We shall be a perfect pair  
Rather like my thighs  
Daroach-

You are face to face with destiny!  
All roads lead to...  
The best things in life are...  
Men-

All's well that ends with us three!  
Escape us? There's no way  
Certain as "Do, Re,"  
girls, when you marry...

"So girls, what'll it be?" Bowser asked. "Is it 'yes' or 'Ohh…yes'?" Scourge asked. "We…" Ribbon began and ended politely, "…we just don't deserve you guys." "Who does?" Daroach stated.

Men- (in unison)  
ME!

While the narcissistic hunter sang their note, they hadn't noticed their chosen brides had retreated into the house, with Peach at the door saying, "But thanks for asking." Then she closed the door. They turned to the sealed door and felt stunned, but not in the good way. The birdo, bouncy, and swallow returned to the hunters. "So… how did it go?" the swallow asked. Having snapped out of their silence, the mouse, horned koopa, and green hedgehog began chuckling to themselves and turned to the girls that sobbed for them. "Ah… you know those ladies." Daroach reminded, "Always playing hard to get." The buff animals laughed heartily, while the girls, gasped in surprised and lightened up and shrieked with hope, "They turned you down?" "For now!" Bowser roared, revealing his true emotion of disappointment, he and his fellow hunter had never taken refusals so lightly. "Daroach had his eyes narrowed and swore, "We'll have those belles for our wives…" "Make no mistake about that." Scourge lowly finished. They started to march away from the home arrogantly. Before the worshiping girls left, they thought that if the bookish belles turned the hunters down, they believe they still had a chance to be wedded to the bosses. They shrilled in joy and scampered off.

After several moments of the yard being deserted, the pale red-haired fairy peeped through the front door to see if anyone was still around. "Are they gone, Ribbon?" Amy asked. Ribbon turned to her sisters and nodded. So they exited the house with sighs. "Can you imagine?" Peach thought to the others. "I know!" Amy agreed, "They asked us to marry them!" "Us!" Ribbon exclaimed. "The wives of those boorish, brainless…"

Ribbon-

"Madame Daroach"!  
Can't you just see it?  
Peach-

Madame Bowser!  
Their "little wives", ugh!  
Amy-

No sir! Not us!  
We guarantee it!  
Girls-

We want much more than this provincial life!

To clear the dreaded thought from their heads, the belles raced away from the house, and to a lush green field with a gorgeous sunset with the wind in their hair.

Peach-  
We want adventure in the great wide somewhere  
Amy-We want it more than we can tell…  
Ribbon landed into a patch of bushy dandelions, leaning in the wind.

Ribbon-

And for once it might be grand  
to have some folks understand  
we want so much more than they've got planned…

The girls' peace was soon shattered when their ears heard the familiar squealing of a frightened yoshi, storming through trees, and hitched to a loaded cart, and with someone or something below. "Yoshi?" the fairy thought as she saw the green dinosaur in distress. The sisters rushed to him and saw no inventor or his apprentice piloting. "Yoshi, what's wrong?" Amy tried to find out what happened. They soon heard moaning. It didn't come from Yoshi, but from below the cart. The girls looked down and saw a debris-covered, lavender snail crawling out. "Escargon?" Peach thought, "What were you doing under the cart?" The snail stood up, wiped the debris off his coat and replied, "Thought I'd hitch a ride back from the forest after doing something…uh… unrelated to the guys' wedding. Now I must be off." As the snail turned to head for town, Amy had noticed something colorful at Escargon's neck. "Wait a minute…" She said and caught the invertebrate's attention, "Where did you get that scarf?" "Oh this?" The snail asked and grinned at the hedgehog lady's noticing and replied, "In the forest." And he slung around the neck, "Pretty nice, huh?" He began to turn away again and gagged when Peach grabbed a hold of the scarf, stopping the snail. "This belongs to Toadsworth!" She detected. The snail grabbed hold of the other end of the scarf and yanked it forward, but with it still around the neck, it constricted, making him choke. He did the same process again until he jerked the other end from the fruity-named lady. "Well, finders keepers!" He declared.

"Escargon…" Ribbon said, "I want you to think hard and tell us _exactly_ where you found that." Escargon sighed and rolled his eyes, knowing that he wasn't going to enjoy thinking. He tried to wrap his mind up until he said, "Somewhere in the forest." "Harder!" Ribbon pleaded. The snail wrapped his mind again and grunted hard. It was embarrassing, yet serves him right for being "friends" with hunters who were all brawn and no brain. "Near the crossroads, okay?" He finally said. He started to groan in pain from thinking so hard. "And Toadsworth and Sean are still out there, somewhere." Amy told her sisters and turned to the snail, "Escargon, you have to take us back." Returning to Whispy Woods' Forest was the least of the snail's problems. "Oh no, not the forest again." He refused and started to slither away. "Don't you see?" Peach reminded, "Something must've happened. You have to take us back!" "Not on your lives!" the snail said and went off quickly.

"Ohh…" Peach sounded irritably and returned to Yoshi and unhitched him. "What are you doing, Peach?" Amy asked. The human belle set the cart down and replied with determination, "If Escargon won't help us find Sean and Toadsworth, then we'll find them ourselves." Amy and Ribbon looked to each other and nodded. Peach mounted on Yoshi's red shell, lifted Amy up, and all three girls set forth into the forest to find the adoptive father and his apprentice.

They've searched through the trees of Whispy Woods' Forest. It wasn't long until they've halted at rusty gates with a dark building behind. "What is this place?" Ribbon thought. "Do you think they came here?" Amy suggested. "Peach looked to the ground on the other side of the gate and saw a familiar hat. She and Amy dismounted Yoshi and all three girls went through the gate. They examined the hat and its crown of the hat seemed large, something a toad would wear upon its spotted cranium. They looked to the castle and believed they've found where their father and Sean resided.

(Somewhere inside the castle, in a room on a table)

"We couldn't keep quiet, could we?" Lectured a pendulum clock to a candle wick, "Had to invite them to stay, didn't we? Serve them tea; sit in the masters' chairs, pet the kitty…" "I was-a just-a trying-a to be hospitable." Luigi said. "Total nonsense." The clock replied. He really wasn't so bad, but was only being loyal to the castle masters. "Knuckles, can-a you blame-a me for-a trying-a to maintain what is-a left of our sanity. I mean-a look at us!" Luigi said and showed the arms of his wick, "Look at you." "What's that supposed to mean?" Knuckles asked. "Well, you are-a always-a sufferable, but every-a day you become a little-a more inflexible. A little-a more tightly-wound. A little-a more…_ticked off_." Then he gave a small laugh, while Knuckles was not amused. "Please… spare me the stupid puns." He said. "Well, at-a least-a we're-a not as-a far-gone as-a some of the others. You-a saw what-a happened to-a Adeleine." Luigi reminded.

"She was always obsessed with painting, and that's exactly what she's become: a paintbrush, dipping in paint, drying, dipping again, the worse."

"And-a poor, poor Big." Luigi saddened.

"Who?" Knuckles questioned.

"Big! You remember-a him. Large-a blue kitty cat; not-a so smart. Dull as a..."

"…Brick."

"A whole wall."

"Big's a brick wall?"

"That's-a him by-a the kitchen-a oven. And-a you remember Fang."

"Don't get me started!" Knuckles said, "I never like him; always groveling at Master Mario, Kirby, and Sonic's feet."

"He's a doormat."

"Perfect."

"It's-a happening fast to-a some of-a the others, but-a we are-a not-a far-a behind. Slowly, but-a surly as every-a day passes, we'll all-a gradually-a become…things."

"You know, I don't see why we got wound up in this spell stuff." Knuckles complained, "I mean we weren't the ones who turned that old beggar woman away."

"No, but-a are we not-a responsible for-a helping the masters become-a the way they are?" Luigi reminded.

Knuckles knew the candle wick had a point. "I suppose so." He agreed glumly.

"All I-a know is, I will, eventually, melt away-a to nothing. I only-a hope there would-a be something left of me if-a the masters ever break-a the spell."

The clock placed an arm on Luigi's shoulder and reassured, "Hold on, dude. We've got to hold on."

"Hello!" A female voice called out, drawing the wick and clock's attention to the hallway to see a blonde-haired lady, a fairy with pink hair, and a pink hedgehog. "Did you see that?" Luigi asked the clock. He hopped off the table and went to the hall as the belles walked. Luigi's spirits were lifted and exclaimed, "They're girls!" "I know they're girls, Luigi." Knuckles said. "Don't-a you see?" The wick pointed out with hope, "They're the ones; the girls we've-a been-a waiting for. They've-a come-a to break-a the spell!" Then he hopped off with the clock waddling behind.

Pitch was in the kitchen, excitedly hopping to a dish-filled tub where his mother was. "Mama! There's girls in the castle!" Hiiru found her son's news to be hard to believe, what with the castle not being visited by any females, or anyone for that matter, for such a long time. "Now, Pitch, I won't have you making up such wild stories."

"Really, Mama, I saw them; and they're really pretty!"

"Not another word! Into the tub." The pink teapot said as she lifted her teacup son in with the dishes. "Mrs. Hiiru!" Daisy squealed as she entered the kitchen. "You wouldn't believe what I saw!" "Is it girls?" Hiiru guessed. "Oh yes!" the feather duster replied. "Told you." Pitch said as he brought himself from the water.

Luigi and Knuckles were still on the girls tails, until they turned to a door, which creaked and won the girls' attention. "Toadsworth?" Ribbon called as they turned to see the open door. When they walked to the door to see a stone spiral staircase, Knuckles hid between the door and wall, while Luigi, illuminated, hopped up the staircase. "Hello?" Amy called. They soon noticed the candle wick's glow rising up the stairs, so they followed it. When they arrived at the top of the stairs and at a torch-lit dungeon, they saw no one but Luigi with his eyes closed. "That's strange…" Peach thought, "I thought there was someone was…is anyone here?"

Miraculously, the girls heard the familiar sound of an old toad calling out to them weakly. "Toadsworth!" Amy cried. They approached with a torch in hand and kneeled to a bar-restrained window, where Toadsworth smiled weakly and held out his hand to his daughters. "H-how did find me?" He managed to say and released a hasty cough. "Oh dear, you're so cold!" Ribbon said worriedly as she felt Toadsworth's hand, "We have to get you and Sean out of here!" "Girls," the elderly toad said, "I want you to leave this place." "Who has done this to you?" Peach asked.

"There's no time to explain. You three must go now!"

"We won't leave you!" Amy declared.

Not noticing, the girls were swung away from their father by claws and lost grip of the torch, which landed in a puddle of water, extinguishing the flame. "What are you-a doing here?" Loudly barked a voice. "Run, girls!" Toadsworth warned. Aside of the moonlight beaming down, the dungeon was dark, with the girls not knowing who else was there. "Who's there? Who are you?" Peach frantically asked. "We're-a the masters of-a the castle…" The barking voice lowly replied. "We've come for our father." Amy explained, "Please let him out. Can't you see he's sick?" "Then he and that other one shouldn't have trespassed here!" Snapped another voice, which was different the other. "But he could die." Ribbon protested, "Please! We'll do anything!" "There-a nothing you three can-a do…" Growled the first voice. "He's prisoner." A third, yet somewhat higher voice snarled.

The girls thought quickly. They couldn't let Toadsworth live the rest of his time in the cold, damp dungeon. They made only one option, but it would cost them dearly. "Wait!" Ribbon pleaded. She hesitated, but soon said, "Take us instead." "You?" snorted the high voice, "Royo?" It sounded, rather less rough after thinking over. "You three would…take his place?" Asked the second voice, less bitterly. Toadsworth couldn't let the exchange be made and begged to his daughters, "Girls, no! You don't know what you're doing!" To make sure they don't get cheated, Peach asked, "Even _if_ we did, would you let him go?" "Yes." The high voice answered. "But… you three must promise to stay here forever." The second voice reminded.

Having no clue who she and her sister are talking to, Amy wished, "Come into the light." After a moment something began to creep from the shadows. The girls' eyes grew wide in surprise to see a creature with in red spiked shoes, torn black breeches, bare-chested, and shrouded in a purple cape. It was covered dark blue fur, massive arms with gray palms claws, and muzzle, the green eye form and ears of a hedgehog, long, gray-tipped quills at the back of the head, and razor-sharp fangs protruding from the upper jaw. He was called a werehog. Another creature revealed itself; it seemed smaller and round, and just as hairy in the darkest of pink fur. Had stubby arms with deadly claws, feet in the darkest of red fur, had glaring blue oval eyes, and had a lone dagger-sharp fang protruding from its small mouth. Just like the werehog, it was shrouded in a black cape. Between the monstrous werehog and fur ball, a third creature crept from the shadows; it was a bit shorter than Peach, coated in brown fur, wore blue breeches and red cape, but no shoes to cover his clawed feet. It had deadly claws, blue eyes, a large nose and a thick designed mustache. The frightened belles gasped and turned away to the elderly toad, who protested, "No girls; I won't let any of you do this for my sake!"

The girls turned back to the beasts and Peach said to agree terms, "You have our word." "Done!" The brown beast finished and stormed through the girls, who all three collapsed to the ground, nearly breaking tears from their eyes, and began to unlock to cell door. The werehog looked down to the girls and said gruffly, "Get up. Just be grateful that we're not gonna let your pops die." When the cell door opened, Toadsworth rushed to his daughters and tried to talk sense into them. "Girls, listen to me; I'm old, I lived my life…" Bur he was interrupted when the small and round creature lifted him up and he with the other beasts began to depart from the cold dungeon. "Wait!" The girls cried. "Dearies!" The old toad cried back. Soon, outside the castle entrance, the beasts brought Toadsworth, who was pleading them to spare his girls, to a wheeless prison wagon, grounded by roots. "Please! Have mercy!" Toadsworth begged. "There-a no longer your-a concern!" the red-caped beast snapped. The dark pink-furred beast threw the elderly toad inside the wagon, with the werehog closing the door. "Take him to the village!" He ordered. As the trio of monsters went back inside their castle, the wagon sprouted from the roots and had four legs and began to creep off from the castle grounds, with Toadsworth still pleading. From a window in Toadsworth's cell, the girls witnessed their father's departure. They began to cry with sorrow in their hearts.

"Ohh…" Groaned a young voice, familiar to the saddened belles. Their tear-filled eyes saw a stack of rustling, old hay, and Sean, with his wide-brimmed, feathered hat covering his eyes, crawled out, uncomfortably groaning and rubbed the back of his neck. "Ohh…Toadsworth, you couldn't believe the dream I just had. Somehow, Ribbon, Amy, and Peach found us here and got caught by those beasts. The girls tried to bargain their lives for us and the freaks took it…" "Sean…?" Peach asked in a breaking voice. The 16-year-old boy looked to the weeping girls and thought to himself, 'I guess the fact that dreams come true could also be a bad thing. What's worse is that I'm still here!'

The beasts marched up back to the dungeon, until they were halted by the kind voice of a candle, "Master Mario, Kirby, Sonic?" "What?" Snapped the brown beast. "Uh… I was-a thinking, because-a the ladies will-a be with us for quite-a sometime, maybe you gents could… offer them a more comfortable room." The small and round creature hissed at the illuminated wick and they pressed on. "Then again, maybe-a not." He said. The sound of thumping footsteps were heard in Sean's ears. "Uh-oh!" He yelped and hid back into the hay. When the girls, still weeping miserably, saw the beasts returning, Ribbon choked, for her voice was still breaking, "You didn't let us say good-bye…" As they weep away, the beasts lost their anger and felt shame of their recent action, and the pain that resulted. They grew serious again and took the candle wick's advice. "We'll-a show you to your room." The brow-furred beast announced. The girls sniffled and wiped tears from their eyes. "Our room?" Peach questioned. "But we thought…" "What? You want-a stay in-a the tower?" the brown beast asked bitterly. The girls shook their heads. "Then follow us." The werehog said. The brown and blue-furred beasts, followed by the belles, began to leave. While the small and round beast noticed the apprentice, still hiding in the hay. He walked to Sean's feet that stuck out and kicked the left foot. "Ow!" Sean yelped as he raised up to grabbed his foot. "Royo!" the creature sounded lowly.

"Huh?"

The tiny, yet fierce creature pointed to the door, still open. "Royo." It sounded again. "Me too?" Sean asked. The creature nodded and walked off with the boy following behind.

The beasts escorted the belles and apprentice though the halls, each filled with baroque décor and gothic statues. The tiny pink-furred beast, while walking, looked back and saw Ribbon, still sad with a streaming tear on her face. Shame was still filling the beasts' hearts, if they had any. Luigi, lit and in the brown beasts massive palms looked to his masters. "Say something to them." He whispered to the beasts. The werehog turned his head slightly to the girls and boy. "Uh…we hope you all like it here." He said with no growl. He turned back, but Luigi shove his arms out, as a sign to tell the werehog to continue. "The castle is your home now, so can go anywhere you like." He added. "Except-a the west-a wing." The brown beast excluded. Peach asked, "What in the wes…" "It's forbid!" the pink-furred creature barked. They soon stopped at a set of well-decorated doors, the werehog opened one of them and the prisoners entered while the brown beast said, "Now if any of you need anything, our servants will be here to attend you." "Dinner. Invite them to dinner." Luigi whispered. "And-a you will…" the brown-furred creature began, sounding more demanding, "…join us-a for dinner. That's-a not a request!" The door was slammed shut. The belles and Sean looked to the door, but turned back.

Sean scanned the room, which dark but not to dark to be blind. He saw four plushy beds; each covered in pillows and colorful blankets. "Hmm…" He sounded, "This seems better than the dungeon. Wake me up at dinnertime." He approached the nearest bed and landed front first. The girls shook their heads, sighed, and even smacked their heads, but their minds returned to their exchange for Toadsworth's life. How they nobly saved his life, but lost all they loved and their dreams.

Peach-  
Yes, we made the choice  
For Toadsworth, we will stay

Amy-  
But we don't deserve to lose our freedom in this way  
Those monsters!

Ribbon-  
If they think that what they've done is right, well then…  
they're just fools!  
Think again…

They walked towards their beds and took a look of the room themselves.

Amy-  
Is this home?  
Is this where we should learn to be happy?  
Never dreamed  
That a home could be dark and cold

Peach-  
We were told  
Every day in our childhood:  
Even when we grow old  
Home should be where the heart is

Ribbon-  
Never were words so true!  
Our hearts' far, far away  
Home is too  
Is this home  
Is this what we must learn to believe in?

Amy-  
Try to find  
Something good in this tragic place  
Just in case  
We should stay here forever  
Held in this empty place

Peach-  
Oh, that won't be easy  
I know the reason why  
Our heart's far, far away  
Home's a lie

The fruity-named belle walked to the lone window of the room, where snow was being blow hard in the wind.  
What we'd give to return  
To the life that I knew lately

Girls-  
But we know that we can't  
Solve our problems going back  
Is this home?  
Are we here for a day or forever?  
Shut away  
From the world until who knows when  
Oh, but then  
As our lives has been altered  
Once they can change again  
Build higher walls around us  
Change every lock and key  
Nothing lasts, nothing holds  
All us three  
Our hearts' far, far away  
Home… and… free!

The human lady, fairy, and hedgehog wrapped their arms around each other and comforted one another.

**Once again, you all have witnessed not one, but two songs that came from the Beauty and the Beast musical.**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Crazy old Toadsworth

The town was stuck in the wintery cold. Wind was blowing snow all over, which made it hard for villagers, who are outside, experiencing the weather, to travel from one place to another. Others stayed in the comfort of their homes, while others, visited the town tavern.

Men usually went there to have a drink of soda or two, tell their own tales, even gaze at the maids who worked there. The walls were decorated with prized trophies of antlers and heads of wild animals. Most were won by Bowser, Daroach, and Scourge, who were sulking on their thrones, decorated in fur pelts, in front of a roaring fire. Despite their swearing of having the bookish belles as their wives, they felt shattered like stained-glass windows when their proposals were turned down. The patrons and Escargon tried their best to lift up their role models' spirits, but they scurried away when Bowser raised his voice, "Who do they think they are?" "Those girls have tangled with the wrong men!" Daroach swore. "Darn right!" Escargon agreed. "No one says 'no' to us!" Scourge said, "Dismissed…" "Rejected…" Daroach scowled. "Publicly humiliated!" Bowser shouted, "It's more than we can bear!" The snail handed the hunters three mugs; one for each of them. "More root beer?" He offered.

"What for?" Daroach turned down, "Nothing helps." He and the green hedgehog and horned koopa slumped down to their thrones. "We're disgraced." Scourge declared. "Who? You three? Never!" Stated Escargon, "Come on, you guys, pull yourselves together!" In a moment, the snail began to sing.

Escargon-  
Gosh it disturbs me to see you, big guys  
Looking so down in the dumps

Bowser, not wanting to deal with the snail, jabs him in the face. Yet Escargon continued:  
Every guy here'd love to be you, big guys  
Even when taking your lumps

The depressed hunters faced away.

Escargon-  
There's no men in town as admired as you  
You're everyone's favorite guys  
Everyone's awed and inspired by you  
And it's not very hard to see why…

The purple swallow, bouncy, and birdo gathered at the hunters, who ignored them.

Escargon-  
No …one's… slick as Daroach  
No one's quick as big Scourge  
No one's neck's as incredibly thick as Bowser's  
For there's no men in town half as manly  
Perfect, a pure paragon!  
You can ask any Wario, or Dedede  
And they'll tell you whose team they prefer to be on  
Tavern patrons, Dedede, a bloated penguin-like bird, Storo, a fat mouse, Eggman, whose body is aptly named, and Wario raised their mugs, suwng them from side to side and began:  
No …one's… been like Daroach  
A king pin like big Scourge  
Escargon-  
No one's got a swell cleft in his chin like Bowser  
Bowser, Daroach, and Scourge- (beginning to feel better, they joined in)  
Well, as specimens, yes, we're intimidating!  
Escargon and Patrons-  
Let us all cheer for those guys!  
Give five "hurrahs!"  
Give twelve "hip-hips!"  
Escargon-  
These guys are the best  
And the rest is all drips  
Patrons-  
No …one… fights like Daroach  
Douses lights like big Scourge  
Dedede-  
In a wrestling match nobody bites like Bowser!  
Birdo, bouncy, Wave-  
For there's no men as burly and brawny

They were soon lifted by the hunters with ease.  
Daroach and Scourge-  
As you see we've got biceps to spare  
Escargon-  
Not a bit of em's scraggly or scrawny  
Bowser-  
That's right!  
And no one competes with my fiery hair  
Patrons-  
No one hits like Daroach  
Matches wits like big Scourge  
Escargon-  
In a spitting match nobody spits like Bowser  
Bowser  
I'm especially good at expectorating!  
He unleashed a fireball that crashed and melted a spittoon.  
Patrons-  
Ten points for Bowser!  
Scourge  
When we were young lads we ate four dozen eggs  
every morning to help us get large

Daroach-  
And now that we're grown we eat five dozen eggs

Bowser-  
So we're roughly the size of a barge…!  
Patrons-  
No… one… shoots like Daroach  
Makes those beauts like big Scourge  
Escargon-  
Then goes tromping around wearing boots like Bowser!  
Bowser, Daroach, and Scourge-  
We use antlers in all of our decorating!  
Patrons-  
Let us cheer for…,  
Those guys…!

Everyone released cheers as the hunter's spirits were lifted. "Ha-ha! Great job, Escargon!" Scourge cheered.

"Help! Someone help me!" Cried an old toad as he barged into the tavern. The patrons looked away and identified the frantic creature. "Toadsworth?" Asked the tavern bartender. Even the cheered hunter trio were drawn to the elderly toad's cries. "Please! Please, I need your help!" He begged to the patrons one by one. "They've got them. They got them locked in the dungeon!" "Who?" Wario asked. "My girls and Sean! We must go! Not a minute to lose!" "Whoa…! Slow down there, old man." Daroach reassured. "Yeah. Who got your girls and Sean locked in a dungeon?" Scourge asked. "Beasts! Horrible, monstrous beasts!" Toadsworth cried.

After a moment of listening to the cries for help, everyone thought the elderly toad was delusional. So they began to laugh while covering their mouths. Dedede raised from his seat and raised his coat over his head as he approached Toadsworth. "Were they big beasts?" He mockingly asked.

"Huge!"

"With long ugly snouts?" Eggman asked as he covered his muzzle with a mug.

"Hideously ugly!"

"And sharp cruel fangs?" Storo asked.

"Yes! Yes! Will you help me?"

Bowser joined in with the mocking by saying, "Alright, old man, we'll help you out." Hearing so made the elderly toad smile with hope and asked, "You will?" As he was giving his thanks, Dedede and Eggman hauled him up and tossed him back into the cold and laughed. "Crazy old Toadsworth, huh boys?" Wario laughed. "Yeah, he's always good for a laugh!" Dedede agreed with laughter as everyone returned to their tables.

Hearing Toadsworth being called crazy made the hunters think. "Crazy old Toadsworth, huh?" Bowser wondered and turned to the mouse and hedgehog. "Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?" the other hunters had sly grin on their muzzles. "You bet. If it concerns 'crazy' old Toadsworth, then yes." They agreed. "What?" Escargon asked. Bowser turned to the confused snail.

Bowser-

Es…car…gon, I'm afraid we've been thinking  
Escargon-  
A dangerous pastime  
Scourge-  
We know.  
But that whacky toad is the girls' father  
and his sanity's only "so-so"

Daroach-  
Now the wheels in our heads have been turning  
since we looked at that loony, old man

Bowser-  
See, we've promised ourselves we'd be married to the belles…

Bowser, Daroach, Scourge-  
And right now we're evolving a plan…!

The horned koopa pulled the snail to him and each hunter whispered their plan. When doing so, the patrons tried to eavesdrop by listening closely. "Now I get it!" the snail cheered. "Let's go!" He and the hunters declared.

Daroach-  
No… one… plots like Daroach  
Scourge-  
Takes cheap shots like big Scourge  
Escargon-  
Plans to persecute harmless crackpots like Bowser  
Bowser-  
Yes, we're endlessly, wildly resourceful  
Daroach-  
As down to the depths we descend  
Scourge  
we won't even be mildly remorseful  
Escargon-  
Just as long as you get what you want in the end  
Daroach-  
Who has brains like Daroach?  
Scourge-  
Entertains like big Scourge?  
Bowser-  
Who can make up these endless refrains like Bowser?

Patrons-  
And their marriages we'll soon be celebrating…  
Let us cheer for…

Those guys…!

As he was in the cold, Toadsworth was alone, with no assistance. "Will no one help me?" He cried out.

Like the old fungus-topped creature himself, his trio of daughters felt the same emotion of misery. They've tried to comfort each other but the memory of their bargain barely disappeared. While their ears were open, the girls heard knocking at their door. "Who is it?" Ribbon called. "Mrs. Hiiru, dear." A kind reply called from the door. Peach released herself from the comforting embrace of her sisters and walked to the door. She opened it, and heard pitter-pattering sounds from below so she looked down to see a pink, smiling teapot with her green son, and two other teacups that were red and blue, followed by a sugar bowl and cream cup. The room soon brightened up. "I thought you ladies might like a spot of tea." Mrs. Hiiru offered sincerely.

When Peach took the first glimpse, she felt surprised at the sight of talking objects and walked back. "But you're a… you're a…" She studdered. "We're pleased to make your acquaintances." The teapot said. Couldn't tell where she was going, Peach bumped into a white wardrobe and that opened eyes. "Careful, darling." She said with a smooth voice and grin. Peach turned around to see the wardrobe talking, even more surprised. The other sisters gasped surprise when they saw wardrobe came to life. "That's…imposible!" Amy thought. The large wardrobe began to lean on the bed she stood by, making the girls who were on bounce, and said, "I kno…" She heard painful grunt and urgently stood back up to see Sean groaning. "Ohh…I told you to wake me up, but not so hard! Sheesh!" He managed to say. "Sorry, sweetie." The crafted wardrobe turned back to Ribbon and Amy, "As I was saying, I know it seems strange, but here we are. Call me Rouge the Bat. Perhaps you've heard of me." "Uh… no, we don't." Ribbon admitted. "You see, Hiiru?" Rouge said as she turned to the pink teapot, "Everyone's forgotten about me! I was the best dancer ever to attend any balls; many men would line up just experience my skills, but fall under one little spell…" She then shook her head.

"Told you they were pretty, Mama, didn't I?" Pitch said. "They sure are, Pitch." The red cup agreed. "Alright, boys, that'll do." Hiiru said as she poured tea into the cups and the bow and cream cup poured their contents in. The cups hoped forward to do their job. "Slowly, now, don't spill." The teapot warned. All three girls smiled at their offer and kneeled down to take their drinks. "Thank you." The fairy said politely as she took the green cup. Peach took the red cup as Amy took the blue cup. When the girls finished their warming refreshments, they set the cups back to ground. "Might I ask what your names are?" Hiiru asked politely. "Peach. Ribbon. Amy." All three belles answered after another. "Name's Sean." The young man said as he tipped his feathered hat. "I'm Pitch." The green bird introduced. "You can call me Toad." The red cup said. "Gooey!" The blue cup said while letting his tongue rest on his lower lip. "And I'm Mrs. Hiiru." The teapot said, "And that was a very brave thing you three had done." She recognized the girls' bargain. "We all think so." Rouge stated. The bookish belles' thought of their exchange clouded their heads once more and their smiles vanished. "We've lost Toadsworth." Peach sounded sadly, "Our dreams…everything." The teacups felt the sadness themselves. "Now, now, cheer up, dearies." Reassured Hirru with a warm smile, "It'll turn out all right in the end." The girls turned down to the teapot and gave small smiles. "You'll see…" She continued but soon remembered something. "Listen to me: jabbering on while there's dinner to get on the table." She began to turn around and head to the door with the sugar bowl and cream cup behind her. "Boys!" She called out, and the teacups began to hop away. "Bye!" Pitch chirped as he went out the door.

"So…what's should we dress you in for dinner?" Rouge wondered aloud. She examined the dresses of the belles, but thought they weren't suitable for the occasion. "Those dresses seem…nice, but how about you three borrow some of my gowns." Like magic, the doors on her front opened, and moths just flew, making the wardrobe close up. "Well that won't do…" She laughed and reopened the doors. The first dress she pulled out was a lovely purple gown, seeing it made Rouge sigh happily. "I wore this on the evening of the King's 37th birthday. He even noticed me dancing." Her smile soon faded as she looked at the size, "But of course, I don't have much of a prayer of fitting into it now. Here, you'll look ravishing in it." The wardrobe said as she handed to Amy. She rosy hedgehog made a smile and said, "That's very king of you, Rouge, but we're not going to dinner." Peach and Ribbon nodded in agreement. "But you must!" Rouge insisted. "I agree with the wardrobe lady." Sean said, "Nothing could be worse than ticking those freaks off."

They soon heard the door creaking open and saw Knuckles entering and clearing his throat. "Dinner…is served." He declared as he took a bow.

**

* * *

**

Do you what's annoying about bad guys in animated films? Most of them get the good songs!


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Be our Guests

After informing that dinner is ready, Knuckles set forth to a room that seemed similar to the parlor. When he entered, he noticed the brass, lit candle wick and the motherly teapot. He took his eyes to the table that was set with an

elegant, candle-lit feast. "Hmm…" He sounded positively and grinned, "I see that the table's ready." "Indeed, Knuckles. I couldn't tell Kawasaki what to prepare so he insisted on his best dishes." Hiiru said. The clock nodded and said,

"Sounds like a plan."

When Knuckles made a turn, Luigi and Hiiru gasped at his back. He heard the surprised sounds and turned back and said, "We have no time for gasping, we gotta finish up!" He just looked to the wick and teapot, who both stared.

"What?" Knuckles asked. "Uh… don't-a get upset, Knuckles, but…there's-a something on-a your back." Luigi admitted. "What are you talking about?" the clock asked. He turned to a mirror by his side and saw a wind-up key protruding

from his back. His eyes widened in alarm and yelled, "What the…? How'd this key got on my back? It wasn't there when I went to bed last night!" "I think I have a good idea how it…" Luigi hesitated to finish. Knuckles turned to the wick

and asked, "You don't mean…?" Luigi regrettably nodded, "It's-a the spell, I suppose…" "Aw man! This is all the masters' faults!" the clock complained, "If they had just let in that beggar woman in years ago, none of this would be…"

"It's-a time-a for dinner!" The brown furred beast loudly declared as the door blew open. The small and round beast sprinted on all fours with his tongue licking his lips and tiny fang. He gave a leap and targeted for the food on the

table. When he was in reach, the tiny creature stopped in mid-air and quickly pulled back by the werehog's extended arm. "Not quite yet, Kirby." The dark blue-furred creature said and dropped the fur ball, and he let a sad growl. The

brown-furred beast scanned the room and noticed something or someone missing. "Where are-a the girls? Why aren't-a they here yet?" he demandingly snarled. "Have patience, Master Mario." Hiiru advised, "The girls have lost their

father and their freedom all in one day."

"Gentlemen, have-a you thought-a that these-a ladies could-a be the ones to break-a the spell?" Luigi asked. "Of course we have!" The werehog snapped, "We're not morons…" "Good! So… you three fall in-a love with them, they fall in

-a love with you three…" Luigi said as he illuminated his wick hands and blew them out, "…and poof! The spell will-a be broken! We'll be back-a to normal by midnight!" "Oh it's not that easy, Luigi." Hiiru reminded, "These things take

time." "But-a the rose has-a begun to wilt!" The wick reminded back. The werehog looked to the ground and said, "It no use. Those girls are so beautiful and we're…we're…_well look at us!_" "Well…Master Sonic has a point." Luigi said

under his breath. "Masters…" Hiiru began sweetly with a reassuring smile, "...you must help them see past all that." "We don't-a know how." Mario grumbled. The pink teapot frowned and grew serious. She hopped up to one of the

chairs and up to the table. "Well, you three can start by making yourselves look more presentable." Surprisingly, the beasts knew Hiiru's strict tone. "Straighten up!" She demanded and they obeyed, "Try to act like gentlemen." "Oh

yes!" Luigi said as he hopped to his masters' feet, "When they come in, give-a them dashing, debonair smiles. Come on; show me a smile, brother Mario." Mario gave his best grin and showed every fang. "But don't frighten the poor

girls." Hiiru advised as the beasts turned their heads to them. "Impress-a them with your rapier wits!" Luigi added with the masters turning back to the wick. They turned again to Hiiru when she had a tip, again to Luigi for the same

reason. The constant head-turning became overwhelming for Mario, Kirby, and Sonic. "And above all…" Luigi continued. "WHAT?" The masters bellowed. "You three must control you tempers!" Finished both the wick and teapot at once.

"Alright, Alright, we'll-a try!" Mario said, just finish the discussion. He and his brothers of different species turned to Knuckles. "So where are they?" Sonic demanded. "Who?" The clock asked. Kirby began to growl as he took a step

forward towards the clock, who began, "Oh the girls! They are in the process of…circumstances being what they are…" He couldn't help but frown and admitted, "They're not coming." A moment later, "WHAT?" All three beasts roared.

The doors were slammed open as they raced furiously on all fours, with their subjects following behind them. "My lieges! Sires! Let's-a cope with-a this nonviolently!" Luigi and Knuckles called out , but were ignored. When the beasts

arrived at the guest room, Kirby pounced on the doors and began to claw at them. "Royo! Royo! Royo!" He barked. He assault on the door was ceased by Mario when he pulled the fur ball back and glared back to the door. "You three

were-a supposed to join us for dinner!" He yelled "We are not hungry!" Peach replied from the other side. "I am!" Sean stated and received a slap from Amy. "Ow…but I am." "You three had better come to dinner…" Sonic ordered angrily, "…or we'll…we'll…" "Break door!" Kirby howled.

"Masters…" Luigi called and the three beasts quickly turned to them with gritted fangs, "…I could-a be wrong, but that's-a not the best way to win-a the girls' affections." He advised with a grin. "Please, sirs," Knuckles advised, "_attempt_

to be gentlemen." Mario lowly sounded, "…in-a case you haven't-a noticed, they are-a being so…" He turned back to the door with his sharp eyes, "…difficult!" "Gently, gently." Hiiru reminded. Sonic breathed in deeply and turned back to

the door. "Will you three come down to dinner?" He asked without a snarl. "No!" Amy declared. The werehog turned back to the living objects and aimed his whole palm at the door to show his point. "Suave, gently." Knuckles reminded.

Sonic stepped back and let Mario take the floor. "Mi' ladies…" He began as he tried to form a grin, "…it would give us three great pleasure…if you would us…for dinner." He noticed Knuckles' mouthing out "please". "Please?" He added.

"No, thank you." Peach said. "Rrrgh..!" Mario growled. Kirby moved close to the door as his attempt began to commence. He took a deep breath and started slowly, "Please… join us…we'll…try be…nice… Promise you…good…dinner…"

After hesitating, the dark pink-furred ball formed a small grin. "Hmm…" Ribbon sounded with thought, "…why don't we think." Kirby grinned more and so did Mario and Sonic. Until, "Thanks for asking, but no!" Ribbon declared. The beasts'

grins vanished into snarling frowns. Kirby began to let growls escape from his one-fanged mouth and roared out, "_STARVE!_" The round creature's loudness echoed through the corridors and rooms of the castle. Kirby kicked the door and

stormed off. Before his brothers could follow, they turned to their quivering subjects. "You heard what Kirby said…" Mario said. "…If they don't eat with us, they don't eat at all! End of discussion!" Like Kirby, the brown beast and werehog stormed off.

With the masters disappearing from sight, Luigi let his wick hands droop down, "Well…" He began glumly, "…what-a were we thinking? We'll never be back-a to normal again…" Regrettably, Knuckles agreed by saying, "Guess so…" Hiiru

had never shared the same emotion as the wick and clock. "Well…what will you have us do? Give up?" She questioned. "I'll never give up until I hear the sound of my little Pitch's chirping as he'd fly though these halls again." Knuckles

tightened his fist and stated, "You're right, Mrs. Hiiru. We shouldn't give up so soon." Then he turned to the wick, who also regained confidence, "Luigi, stand watch at the door and if there's the slightest change, inform me at once." "You can-a count on-a me, cap-a-tan!" Luigi obeyed with a salute. Knuckles and Hiiru depated, for they had cleaning up to do.

"I don't-a belive this!" Mario shouted angrily as he, Kirby, and Sonic, entered a dark room that was light illuminated. "We ask-a them nicely and they still refuse!" "I know!" Sonic loudly agreed, "What do they want us to do? Beg?" The

werehog noticed Kirby approaching a lovely table, where a glowing rose levitated within a glass bell jar. Kirby equipped himself with a silver-handled mirror and spoke into, making the mirror shine. "Good thinking, Kirby." Mario said,

"We'll-a see what-a they're up to." When Sonic took the mirror out of Kirby's grasp, he looked into the reflection and saw well-decorated cupcakes; he narrowed his eyes to Kirby. "Kirby…these aren't the girls." "Royo!" The fur ball yelped as he tried to tell he was hungry. Sonic turned back to the girls and ordered to the mirror, "Show us the girls."

The mirror began to shine once more, and revealed the lit-up guest room. The creatures saw the belles, Sean and Rouge consulting. "The masters can be temperamental at times, but underneath all that fur of theirs, they're not really

such bad guys." Rouge told to the girls, "Why don't you three give a chance?" Peach and her sisters frowned as they faced the wardrobe. "Why should we?" Ribbon questioned, "Did they give Toadsworth…" "And I." Sean added. The

fairy rolled her eyes and continued, "…and Sean a chance?" "Well…no." Rouge admitted and tried to make a smile, "But one you all get to know them…" "We don't want to get to know them!" Amy snapped. "We don't want to have anything to do with them!" Peach added.

The scene soon vanished from the mirror and was replaced by reflections. Shame and guilt, for the fact of mentioning Toadsworth, filled the princes' hearts. Sonic had placed the mirror down on its face. "We're just fooling ourselves,

guys." He said. "They'll never see us as anything…" Mario stated, "…but as monsters." "Hopeless…" Kirby lowly, yet sadly sounded. As they sulked, a petal of the glowing rose floated down to the table, losing its own glow. Kirby turned

his head up and faced his brothers. "Royo." He sounded, earning Mario and Sonic's attention. "Gentlmn." Kirby sounded. "What?" Mario asked. "Wit. Sincere. Gentlmn." "Are you saying…we should take Luigi and Hiiru's advice?" Sonic deduced. Kirby gave a one-fang grin and nodded. The werehog looked to Mario. "It's-a worth…a try." He opinioned.

Sometime later, the girls soon realized that they _were_ hungry. Sean was hungry as well, but because he didn't want to face the beasts' wrath again, he decided to stay put. Amy creaked her head out from the door and took a look to

see if they were watched. Thinking that the coast is clear, the rosy hedgehog and her sisters departed from the room. As they walked through the hall, they had little knowledge that a distracted candle wick, behind a curtain, was

inaudibly giggling. He tried his best to hold his laughter in, but was failing, he rolled out from hiding, as the feather duster attacked him with her feathers. "Oh-ho-ho Daisy! Ha-ha-ha-ha!" Luigi laughed. "What's so funny, Luigi?" Daisy

asked as she tickled the wick, "Tell me, what's so funny!" Luigi had his eyes shut, but when he managed to squint out, he noticed moving colors and gasped in surprise. "Mama Mia! They've emerged!" He exclaimed and began to follow.

The girls walked down the staircase and noticed illumination.

"Come now, Pitch." Hiiru advised, "Into the cupboard with the rest of the cups." "But not sleepy, Mama." The green teacup protested drowsily as he hopped into the shelf, failing with a yawn. The pink teacup smiled and said, "Yes, you

are." She slowly closed the door with her son saying as he fell asleep, "No, I'm not…" "I don't believe this!" Cried Kawasaki, the castle's head chef who was turned into a stove, "I slave over my hot self all day and for what? A culinary

masterpiece gone to waste!" "Oh stop your blousing, Kawasaki." Hiiru wished as she hopped to another counter, "It's been a long night for all of us." The stove sadly sighed and said, "I bet even if those girls showed up, they'd think

my cooking is awful, anyway." "Well, if you ask me, "Knuckles began as he wiped his hands, "They were just being stubborn! After all, the masters _did_ say 'please'." "But if they don't learns to control those tempers…" The teapot reminded, "…the spell will never be…"

"Ah…" The pendulum clock sounded kindly as he turned to see the girls entering, "Good to you see you all up and about, Mademoiselles. I am Knuckles, head of the household…" The brass wick hopped quickly through the door and

skidded by the clock's side, who rolled his eyes and introduced, "And this is Luigi." "Enchante, Cherie." Luigi greeted as he smiled and took Peach's hand and kissed it. It made the her giggle. "Would there anything to make your stays

more comfortable? Anything in mind?" Knuckles asked and turned to Luigi, still kissing Peach's hand and he shoved him. "Will you cut that out?" the clock demanded. "We're a bit hungry." Ribbon admitted. "You are?" Hiiru asked, feeling

her spirits lightening up, "Hear that? They're hungry!" She told the kitchenware. "Start the fire! Break out the silver! Wake the China!" She called as Kawasaki instantly heated himself up, silverware rose from drawers, and dishes,

including cups, left the cupboards. "Remember what the masters said!" Knuckles whispered. "Oh poppycock!" Hiiru protested, "I won't let the poor dears go hungry!" The clock sighed and submitted. "Alright, fine." When he suggested

glasses of water and half a loaf of bread, Luigi frowned. "Knuckles, I'm-a surprised at you!" He said, "These-a ladies aren't our prisoners," He grew a smile as he turned to the belles, "they're our guests. We must-a make-a the feel

welcome here. Right this-a way, mademoiselles." The wick escorted the girls to a door. "Well, keep it down." Knuckles wished, "If any of the masters find out about this, we'll be asking for a game over." He reminded as he waddled to

the door. "Of-a course! Of-a course!" Luigi stated as he smiled, "But what is-a dinner…without a little…music?" The door slammed right into the clock's nose and he let out a groan of pain. "Music?" He questioned as he held his nose.

The belles entered the dining room and stopped at a long table, where Luigi was in spotlight. "My chere Mademoiselles," He announced, "it is with deepest-a pride and greatest-a pleasure that we welcome you tonight. And-a now…"

Three chairs rushed behind the girls, one chair at each girl, and they sat down. "…we invite you to relax, let us pull up some chairs," Luigi continued, while carts of concealed dishes peaked through the door, anxious to serve at long last.

"as-a the dining room proudly presents… your dinner." The girls couldn't help but smile at what'll occur as the brass wick began to sing.

Luigi-  
Be… our… guests  
Be our guests  
Put our service to the test  
Place your napkins on your neck, cheries  
And we provide the rest  
Soup du jour  
Hot hors d'oeuvres  
Why, we only live to serve  
Try the grey stuff, it's delicious  
Don't believe me? Ask the dishes

Out of a cabinet, dishes wheeled and forks flipped until they modeled themselves into the Fountain of Dreams.

Luigi- (continuing)  
They can sing  
They can dance  
After all, Girls, this is France  
And a dinner here is never second best  
Go on, unfold your menus  
Take a glance and then you'll  
Be our guests  
Oui, our guests  
Be our guests

A parade of grand dishes and desserts traveled to the guests single-file. They couldn't help but taste each dish.

Beef ragout  
Cheese souffle  
Pie and pudding "en flambe" (Knuckles appeared out of the pie)

Luigi- (and it was combusted by Luigi's flame)  
We'll prepare and serve with flair (making the clock pass out)  
A culinary cabaret  
You're alone (Spoons performed a show in a punch bowl)  
And you're scared  
But the banquet's all prepared  
No one's gloomy or complaining  
While the flatware's entertaining  
We tell jokes  
I do tricks  
With my fellow candlesticks  
Cappy Mugs- And it's all in perfect taste  
That you can bet…!  
[All:] Come on and lift your glasses  
You've won your own free passes  
To be out guests  
Luigi- If you're stressed (Knuckles cleans off and charges)  
It's fine dining we suggest (To the show, attempting to shush them down)  
[All:] Be our guests!  
Be our guests!  
Be our guests!  
As Knuckles tried to lower the volume of the scene, he noticed he was in pale spotlight, which is sending a melancholy tone.  
Luigi- Life is so unnerving  
For a servant who's not serving (Knuckles tried to leave but was stopped by Luigi)  
He's not whole without a soul to wait upon(Who puts his arms around the clock)  
Ah, those good old days when we were useful…  
Suddenly those good old days are gone

The clock began to feel something falling to his head, and he looked up and saw salt shakers snowing salt down, making him sigh.

Luigi-  
For years we've been-a rusting  
Needing-a so much-a more than dusting (Knuckles tries to leave, but Luigi hold to his leg,)  
Needing-a exercise, a chance to use our skills (When released, the clock fell into gelatin, head first)  
Most days we just lay around the castle…  
Flabby, fat and lazy  
You walked in and ups-a-daisy!

In the kitchen, Hiiru and the staff made the preparations for their share.  
Hiiru- There's some guests  
There's some guests  
Sakes alive, well I'll be blessed  
Milk's been poured

and thank the Lord  
I've had the napkins freshly pressed (Secured, golden napkins twirled)  
With dessert (to Hiiru's cart)  
They'll want tea  
And my dear that's fine with me  
While the cups do their soft shoeing  
I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing  
I'll get warm  
Piping hot  
Heaven's sakes! Is that a spot?  
Clean it up! We want the company impressed

The cheerful teapot hopped to her cart and swung off with proper requirements for serving.

Hiiru-  
We've got a lot to do  
Is it one lump or two  
for you, our guests?  
Flower vases- (Gliding on the table) They're our guests!  
[Hiiru:] They're our guest!  
Flower vases- (Gives the girls, each, a flower) Be our guests!

Be our guests  
Be our guests  
Our command is your request  
It's been years since we had anybody here  
And we're obsessed!  
With your meals  
With your ease  
Yes, indeed, we aim to please  
While the candlelight's still glowing  
Let us help you  
We'll keep going…!  
Suddenly, the whole dining room colorfully glowed with life of cheery objects.

Luigi and objects-  
Course… by… course!  
One by one!  
'Til you shout, "Enough! I'm done!"  
Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest  
Tonight you'll prop your feet up  
But for now, let's eat up  
Be our guests!  
Be our guests!  
Be our guests!  
Please, be… our… guests!

With the sounds of fireworks occurring, Peach, Ribbon, and Amy applauded at the spectacular scene. "Bravo! That was wonderful!" Ribbon cheered. As the enchanted objects departed back to where they were, Knuckles has released

himself from the gelatin. He waddled upon the table, smiling and clapping his hands. "Yes, thank you, mademoiselles." He said as he took a bow. "Well done, nice job, everyone." He congratulated the staff. He let out a yawn and

pointed to his face, "Wow…look at the time, best for you girls to head off to bed." He advised. "We couldn't think about going to bed now!" Amy exclaimed. "It's our first time in an enchanted castle." Peach admitted. "Enchanted?"

Knuckles questioned as he let out small laugh, attempting to deny the truth. "Who said anything about the castle being enchanted?" He continued to laugh. With Luigi beside him, the clock turned to the wick and snarled, "It was you,

wasn't it?" Peach smirked and stated, "We…figured that out by ourselves." He girls nodded in agreement. "Is it fine if we take a look around?" Amy asked. "Would-a you ladies like a tour?" Luigi offered. Knuckles leaned to the wick and

whispered, "I don't think that's a good idea. We wouldn't want them to go poking around in places, if you know what I mean." "Perhaps you would take us." Ribbon suggested to Knuckles, "I'm sure you everything there is to know about the castle." "Ah…well…" the clock sheepishly began, "…actually…why, yes, I do."

"You sure you don't want to head down to eat, kid?" Rouge asked, "I mean, even though the masters didn't ask you to dinner, you have to eat, too, you know." "You kidding?" Sean questioned, "I don't want to face your 'masters' hissy

fits…" The boy and wardrobe heard the creaking of the door and noticed a mop swabbing in with a tray of food. It flipped up, with the bristles hanging like hair and some like bangs, on the shaft, there were green eyes that met Sean's

brown eyes. "Hi." The mop said with a smile. "Hey, Kitty." Rouge greeted, "What brings you here?" The mop hopped closed to the 16-year-old boy and explained Sean, "Mrs. Hiiru noticed that you didn't attend dinner. So she decided

that to whip something up for you." She presented Sean with tray of spaghetti with a roll and glass of water on the side. Complete with silverware. The young man smiled at the dish, "Thanks." He said.

"So what's your name?" Kitty asked. "Huh? Oh… it's Sean." He said as he began to twirl noodles around his glittering fork. "I think you and your friends will like it here." Kitty stated. Sean frowned. "Like it here? How can I like here, when

I knowing that there's a bunch of monsters around. "The masters?" Kitty asked. "And could you people even follow their orders?" Sean stated and resumed eating. With wiping his mouth as a sign that Sean was done, Kitty asked, "How

about you take a look around?" She offered, "It really a beautiful castle." "Well…" Sean thought, "…those freaks _did_ say that we're free to go anywhere…" He smiled at the thought. "Well, don't stand in here, kid. Go out and have fun." Rouge said. "Okay…I'll go." Sean declared and left the room with Kitty.

"Act…like… gentlemen. Act…like…gentlemen." The beasts said to themselves as they traveled to the belles' bedroom doors, with concealed trays in the hands. "Alright." Mario began, "If-a this is what's going take to get-a the spell off our

backs…we may as well start off small." "Right." Sonic agreed with a nod. "Royo!" Kirby sounded as he gave a nod. The creatures approached the door and Sonic, instead of banging with his fist, knocked on it. "Girls?" He called to the

other side, "Girls?" "Look," Mario began himself, "we know we've all gotten off, _way_ off, on-a the wrong foot, and our actions with-a your father and friend were-a not called for. If you three can-a just come out, we'll-a give you dinner as a token of apology and start over." There was no reply, so they waited.

Within the grand corridors of the castle, the belles were enjoying every detail of their tour, escorted by Luigi and Knuckles, and followed by Nago, a cat turned into the footstool. As the tour went on, an alignment of suits of armor, topped with helmets, turned their heads to see the guest. When Knuckles noticed them, and ordered, "As you were!" And the helmets turned back.

After several minutes and still no response, the beast were grinding their teeth. "Use wit, tey say." Kirby mocked the advice, "Be sincere, they said." Sonic added, "Act like gentlemen!" Mario added angrily, "We're-a nothing but a bunch of morons! Here, Kirby, you take it." Despite being angry, the fur ball began to eat the three dinner, one by one, and enjoyed them.

"Now if I may draw your attention to the flying buttresses…mademoiselles?" the clock said and noticed he was behind and saw the girls escalating up to a certain staircase. The clock and wick urgently raced to the staircase, and blocked

the girls before they could take another step up. "What's up there?" Peach asked with curiosity. "Up there?" Knuckles asked, "Oh nothing, nothing at all in the west wing. All just dust, a total mess of dust. Very boring" "So _that's_ the

west wing." Amy sounded, intrigued. The clock smacked his forehead at his exposition. "Nice-a going." Luigi sarcastically congratulated.

"What are they hiding up there?" Ribbon asked as she looked up the staircase. "Oh uh…the masters are-a hiding-a nothing." Luigi explained. "Then it wouldn't be forbidden." Amy declared as she and her sisters walked on. "Perhaps you

three would like to see something else." Knuckles suggested, "We have exquisite tapestries dating all the back to…" "Maybe some other time." Peach said as the girls pressed on. "Perhaps you all would like-a to see-a the garden

…or…the library!"Luigi insisted. "You have a library?" Peach asked. "Oh yeah, indeed!" Knuckles replied as he winked to Luigi, who nodded. "With books!" He stated.

"Scads of books!"

"Mountains of-a books!"

As the wick and clock, followed by the footstool, walked off ranting of the collection of books, Peach winked at her sisters and pressed on upstairs.

**

* * *

**

And now…you all have read one of the best songs in the story!


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A Slight Change of Heart

As the curious belles forged up the stairs, their scene of baroque texture was reducing into a stone-cold, dull-colored corridor, where monstrous statues lay on the ground. They continued farther and noticed a mirror that was shattered,

and halted at large wooden doors with golden handlebars in the form of Dark Gaia. Before any of the girls could reach out to open the door, they looked back to make sure no one was behind. Seeing no one else, they turned back and opened the door.

As they entered, the girls found the room to be dark and demolished, witnessing the décor and furniture suffering from disaster. There were gashed tables, broken portraits, slashed veils, chairs with broken legs, and torn banners. All

objects were part of a disaster. The girls still forged into the room, anyway. They have noticed more demolished furniture, even beds. They turned to see a portrait, upon a wall, with the picture, within the frames, nearly slashed off. As

the belles got closer to the portrait, they've gotten a better examination of what's illustrated. Amy approached closer, and took the portrait that was nearly slashed off. Before they could see the true illustration, a pink glow caught the girls' eyes.

They turned their heads and near the entrance of the balcony, the girls have discovered the source of the glowing upon a table. With more curiosity, the belles walked closer the glowing, and noticed what was glowing was a rose, with

petals below it, within a glass bell jar. As they grew closer to feel the glass, "DON'T TOUCH THAT!" Sonic roared as he, Kirby, and Mario barged in. The girls turned around, alarmed as they saw the beasts severely glaring at them. "What

are you all doing here?" Sonic demanded, frightening the girls. "We told you not-a to come here!" Mario screamed. "W-w-we're sorry!" Ribbon studdered, with a tear of fright slowly forming in her eye. "Do any of you realize what you

could've done!" Sonic reminded menacingly and jabbed a scratched drawer. "We didn't mean to disobey you!" Amy explained. "No right here! No right!" Kirby bellowed and scratched off a table leg, not of the one where the rose resided. Having fear fill their hearts, the belles retreated from the room.

Having realization of their recent action, the beasts followed the girls, who had turned to them with flowing tears, "Promise or no promise, we won't stay here!" Peach yelled and she and her frightened sisters ran off to find Sean and

leave. As they ran farther, Kirby called out, "Wait! Come back!" He received no answer. The creatures felt guilt and shame once more, and knew just then, that the lone people who would pull them out of the dark and open their hearts

have left. Their temper had got the better of them. "Look at us…" Mario sounded, "…look at what we've become, my brothers; for years we have never treated anyone with respect and got punished for it. It-a hasn't been a day yet, and

our chance of-a redemption…" "…Slipped out of our hands." Sonic finished. "So…little…left." Kirby glumly sounded. The brown-furred beast released a sad song.

Mario-  
And in our twisted faces  
There's not the slightest traces  
Of anything that even hints of kindness  
And from our tortured shape  
No comfort, no escape  
We see, but deep within is utter blindness

Kirby-

Hopeless…

Sonic-  
As our dream dies…  
As the time flies…  
Love a lost illusion…

Kirby-  
Helpless…  
Unforgiven…

Mario-  
Cold and driven  
to this sad conclusion…  
No beauties could move us  
No goodness improve us

Sonic-  
No power on earth, if we can't…

Kirby-

…love them

Sonic-  
No passion could reach us  
No lesson could teach us  
How we could have love them and made them love… us… too  
If we can't love her,

Kirby-

…then who?

The depressed creatures turn around to return to their demolished quarters.

Mario-  
Long ago we should have seen…

Sonic  
All the things we could have been…  
Careless and unthinking, we moved onward

As the three princes walked through the disaster they've created, they looked to the glass-concealed rose, showing a sign of slight drooping. They went to the balcony, where they saw the evening.

Mario-  
No pain could be deeper

Sonic-  
No life could be cheaper

Both-  
No point anymore, if we can't love them

Mario-  
No spirit could win us

Sonic-  
No hope left within us

Maro and Sonic-  
Hope we could have loved them and that they'd set us free

Kirby-  
But not to be

Sonic-  
If I can't love them…

Mario and Sonic-  
Let the world destroy…

Kirby-

…Us three…!

Sonic looked down below to see Whispy Woods' Forsest trapped in snowy winds. "Guys…" He began, "We have to find them. Maybe if we try to apologize, they might come back here." "Good idea, Sonic." Mario agreed. Kirby began

sounding off in alarm. "What is it, Kirby?" Mario asked. Kirby leaped to the balcony railing and pointed down to the forest, still sounding off. He began to charade of creature within the trees. His brothers got the message when Kirby

made a circle with his claws on his face. "Scarfies! Those girls could be in danger! We'll have to find them before those little…whatever they are do!" Sonic thought. "Well, it's-a no use standing around-a here, guys." Mario said, "Let's-a go!"

The belles and Sean rode upon Yoshi, facing the insane cold wind and snow as they disembarked from the castle. "We should've done this awhile ago, when those freaks weren't looking!" Sean stated, "And you didn't bother to bring

the cart with you?" He knew that he, Peach, and Amy sat upon Yoshi's strong back, while Ribbon flew through the wind. Yoshi galloped through the snow, feeling nothing could stop him, but his heart was filled with fear as he beard the

threatening sound of howling that made his stop in his tracks, which the girls and Sean heard as well. "Not good." Sean stated. Ribbon turned at gasped in alarm. The others turned to her direction and witnessed the one-eyed scarifies

floating from behind the trees. There were more than there was when Sean and Toadsworth traveled. As they closed in on Yoshi, they let out growls and licked their fangs at the sight of their meal. "Definitely not good!" Sean cried and

clicked his heals to Yoshi, who responded by retreating from the pack, with Ribbon fly beside.

Yoshi galloped as fast as he could to escape the pack of alternated creatures, but they continued to pursue them. As the creatures began to fly pass their pursuit, they blocked Yoshi, making him squeal in fear and jump, sending his

passengers flying off. Ribbon tried to lift up her sisters, but noticed a scarfy charging for her. She hid her face to avoid her fate. As the scarfy was a foot away from taking its meal, it rocketed up by a roaring creature in dark pink fur, who

drilled his way up from the ground. Everyone was surprised when they were being rescued by the least-expecting people: the beasts. Kirby sent his scarfy uncontrollably flying to a tree. Sonic stretched his hairy arms and grabbed two

scarifies and banged them together. The rest of the pack drew their attention to their interference. They chomped on their capes to bring the beasts down to the ground, hen one by the whole pack, they pounced on their enemies and

began to bite them, wounding them as well. The rescuing beasts let painful bellows and swung off or jerked off their enemies. Seeing their enemies ferocity, the scarifies began to whine and float off.

The beasts have won the battle, but got wounded as a price. Kirby's right, tiny arm was clawed; Sonic's left leg had bite marks, making him limp, Mario faced a wound upon his right shoulder. They heavily breathed, and slowly turned to

face the girls. Having faced the trauma, Kirby plopped into the snow and Sonic followed. Mario, from his clawed feet, collapsed with his brothers. "They…they saved us." Amy finally said. "Yeah." Sean agreed with a nod and turned to

mount Yoshi, "Come on, let's get out of here while they're still out cold. Girls?" He noticed his mentor's daughters approaching the fallen creatures. "Oh for the love of Eldstar! Don't tell me you're going to help them!" The girls unhooked

their cloaks from themselves and covered their rescuers with them. Sean rolled his eyes and submitted, "Alright, alright; could you at least take me home first?" All three girls looked seriously to their father's apprentice, making him

think, "I'll help then onto Yoshi." Kirby was lifted to Yoshi, Peach and Amy lifted Mario, and Sean had to lift Sonic. He looked at the werehog and complained under his breath, "Why do I have to carry the ugliest one?"

As everyone returned to the castle, the beasts were placed upon their chairs in the parlor, where the subjects watched. Hiiru poured warm water into a bowl, and the girls dabbed clean cloths into the water, but twisted them so they

wouldn't be so wet. The beasts regain consciousness. As Ribbon approached Kirby, she noticed that he was tending his wound by licking it. "Wait, don't do that." Ribbon advised. Kirby gave a growl as he took his wound far from the

fairy. Their enchanted subjects, Luigi, Knuckles, Hiiru, the teacups, daisy, and Kitty crawled back, fearing what could happen. Sean did the same thing. Even Nago was there, just to elevate Sonic's injured leg. Ribbon tried to move her

cloth to Kirby's arm, but kept on moving it away. "Just...hold…still…" When the fairy targeted the fur ball's arm, she accidently pressed the damp cloth to the wound.

Kirby released a pain-filled roar, making the objects hide, and Sean cover his eyes with his wide-brimmed hat. "That hurt!" He bellowed to the fairy. "Well, if you had just hold still it wouldn't hurt as much!" Ribbon retorted. "If you three

hadn't run away, this wouldn't have happened." Sonic stated as he presented his wounded leg. "If you guys hadn't frightened us, we wouldn't have run away!" Amy retorted. The belles had the beasts there, then Mario said, "Well, you

shouldn't have-a been in-a the west wing!" "You three should learn to control your tempers!" Peach stated. The objects crawled from hiding by less than a foot. Sean uncovered his eyes. "Now hold still." Amy advised as the beasts

turned away and let their heads lean on their secured arms. "This may sting a bit." The rosy hedgehog continued as she began to slowly dabbed the werehog's leg, the fairy with Kirby arm, Peach to Mario's right shoulder.

Just as Amy warned, the beasts' wounds stung, making them sharply grunt, but the stinging faded. Instead of experiencing forced pressing from those who tended them, the beasts felt their wounds being delicately nursed with gentle

care. The creatures looked to their nurses, who performed their gentle care. "So…" Mario began without growling, "…you three won't-a run away again?" "Only if you tells us you names." Peach said. "Mario." The brown-furred creature

introduced, "Kirby." The fur ball said, "Sonic…the hedgehog." The werehog said. Hearing their names made the girls smile as they nursed the wounds. "I'm Peach." The human belle said. "Amy." The rosy hedgehog said. "Ribbon." The

fairy said, "Thank you all, for saving our lives." The beasts detected the girls' sincerity. "You're welcome." Kirby replied with no snarl or hiss. Mario and Sonic did the same thing. The objects and Sean drew closer, feeling there's nothing else to fear.

The village was dark. No person was walking through the streets. All establishments had no light. But outside the tavern, there was a team of two serious-faced black yoshis hitched to a wagon with bar-restrained windows. Just on the

team's right, there was orange illumination from the window of the tavern. Within, there was a trio of narcissistic hunters, their snail lackey, and a pale-skinned man in a black suit, all seated at a table with a lit candle lantern for light,

and a black wide-brimmed hat at the pale man's side. "Thank you for coming on such short notice, Monsieur…" Daroach began but stopped, for he hadn't known the name of the person in black. "Call me…" He said as he shifted his

orange lens sunglasses, which flashed from the candle light, "…Customer service." He finished, "I'd like to start off by saying that I don't usually leave the asylum in the middle of the night. And unless I'm growing deaf, the snail said you

gents will make it worth my while."

Without speaking or hesitation, Bowser tossed a large yellow bag of coins on the table. Daroach lifted a small, well-crafted gold and blue chest filled with jewels onto the table. Scourge placed a purple diamond-shaped jewel with the

rest of the loot. The man in black examined all that placed by the hunters and gave a grim grin. "I'm listening." He said. "It's like this…" Bowser began, "…I got my heart set on marrying Peach, Daroach with Ribbon, and Scourge with

Amy. But they need a little…persuasion." Escargon chuckled and said, "Turned 'em down flat!" Scourge resulted in jabbing the snail out of his seat and turned back to the discussion. "Everyone knows their father's a lunatic." He stated,

"He was in here tonight, raving about beasts in a castle." Customer Service frowned and knew the nature of the belles' father. "Toadsworth is harmless." He said. "Our point is that the girls would do anything to keep Toadsworth from

being locked up." Daroach stated. "Yeah!" Escargon agreed as he slithered back to the table, "Even marry them!" Alert that Scourge was about to hammer him with his fist, the snail shield himself with his hands, but Scourge only did so to keep the snail quiet.

To make sure of what he had to do, Customer Service asked, "So you want me to throw the girls' father into the asylum unless they agree to marry you three?" The hunters formed evil grin to show the man in black that he was correct, Escargon nodded. Knowing he was correct, the man in shades frowned more. "Oh…that is despicable!" He admitted and unleashed a wicked laugh, "I love it!"

The band mounted to the wagon and drove off to find their victim. At home, Toadsworth's misery turned to ambition to save his daughters and apprentice. "If no one will help me, then I'll go back alone!" He declared to himself as he loaded provisions into his bag, "I don't care what it takes. I'll find that castle and somehow…I'll get them out of there!"

The elderly toad departed from with supplies and a lantern to light his path. He took the same route to where he tried to arrive at the fair. And he couldn't leave at a better time, for his home was about to be visited as soon as he

departed. The hunters marched up to the door and granted themselves entrance. "Girls? Toadsworth?" Bowser called and received no answer. "Oh well." Escargon shrugged, "I guess it's not gonna work, after all." Bowser grabbed the

snail by his coat and hauled him out with the mouse and hedgehog. "They'll have to be back sometime." Scourge said, "And when they do, we'll be ready for them." Bowser threw the snail into the snow.

"As for you, Escargon," Daroach began, "you are not to move from that spot…" The hunters held onto the wagon as they stepped on. "…until the girls and their father come home!" Escargon lifted himself from the snow he landed in and

tried to protest his assignment. But with the wagon far from the house he slammed his fist to the water wheel and cursed, "Aw…nuts!" Then an avalanche of snow poured from the wheel.

* * *

**See? Mario, Kirby and Sonic are starting to warm up. Plz review.**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Anticipation part 1

A few days had passed. Everyone had returned to their places of origin; such as Kawasaki waiting in the kitchen to prepare a meal, and Sean being accompanied by Kitty around the castle. He was soon informed of the history of the

enchantment upon the castle and was sworn not to speak a word or drop a hint of it. As Luigi foretold to Knuckles, the enchantment took more effect on those who resided within the castle. Knuckles began to form brass arms, Hiiru's

teapot top had more detail than it did before, and Luigi's designs on the shaft were more visible. Same went for the other subjects who resided in the castle.

Ever since they were healed by the bookish belles, Mario, Kirby, and Sonic had began being much less temperamental, and began to be confused…about their emotions towards the girls. On a snowy day, the less-tempered beasts were

clad in white, puffy shirts, black breeches, and wore sashes of different colors; Mario's sash was red, Sonic's was light blue, and Kirby's was yellow. They looked down from a balcony, and noticed the belles strolling around the snow

-glazed grounds of the castle. Peach wore a light orange gown with a matching regular orange, warm cloak. Her sisters wore the same thing, but Amy's attire was green, Ribbon's was blue. Rouge gave the fairy and rosy hedgehog the gowns to match their eyes, Peach with her personality.

Mario looked to Peach, accompanied by Yoshi. The green creature budged his round snout to the fruity-named lady. When she turned to him, she received a sincere grin, making her wrap her arms to Yoshi's neck and nuzzled to his head.

Kirby focused on Ribbon as she was nudged by Nago. She warmly smiled as she felt the footstool pressing to her. The fairy began to scratch the object's head, receiving purrs. Sonic noticed Amy by a bird bath, where a tiny blue flicky hopped with its talons to her offering hand. When the flicky boarded, Amy was smiling as she began to gently stroke the bird with her finger.

Seeing the girls made the beasts think: they seemed good-natured, compared to them throughout their lives. Kirby looked to his nursed arm, wrapped in gauze. He recognized how Ribbon tended to his wound; so much care no

hesitation, and delicate work. He felt something within him and couldn't tell what it was. He turned to Mario, tapped his leg to get his attention. The brown-furred creature turned his head and looked down to see the fur ball. "Royo

…royo…" Kirby sounded, trying to speak. "I know, Kirby." Mario said calmly, knowing what the fur ball was trying to say, "I don't-a think any of us had-a felt this-a way about anyone." "I guess so, too." Sonic agreed. He pounded his palm

with his fist. "We should do something for them." He suggested. "Mario and Kirby made grins as they turned to werehog. "Good idea, Sonic." Mario said. "Royo!" Kirby sounded. Their grins faded as they had no idea what to do. "But

what?" Sonic wondered to Knuckles and Luigi, who accompanied their masters. "Well, there's the usual things: flowers, chocolates, promises you don't intend to keep." Knuckles counted. "No! These-a aren't ordinary girls!" Luigi stated.

"This 'something' must-a be special…something that sparks their interests…" The wick said as he wrapped his mind to work. Like the embers on his waxy hands, an idea self-ignited into the wick's mind. "Wait a minute! I know just-a

thing!" The beasts drew close to Luigi and he whispered into their ears. His idea seem fitting to his masters. "That-a could work, Luigi." Mario agreed.

The princes began to fetch the good-natured belles individually. Mario had noticed that Peach took Yoshi into the stables and retired into the castle. He looked through the corridors and couldn't find her. His ears perked up as he heard

the sound of a piano playing. It sounded so divine, the brown-furred creature began to follow the tune. He was on the invisible track as the music grew louder. When he poked his head at the entrance of the glittering ballroom, he

discovered the source of the majestic music. "Peach?" He identified as he entered. The blonde-haired lady turned to the brown-furred creature with a sweet smile. "Good afternoon, Mario." She greeted. "Yeah…hello. By the way, were-a

you playing that-a piano?" Mario asked. "Yeah, I was." Peach answered, but frowned as she turned her head back the keyboard. "But it's not really my best song to play." "Not-a best?" Mario questioned, "How could it-a be not-a the

best if it didn't sound like it?" "You thought it was good?" Peach thought. "Good? Mama Mia! That-a was-a fantastic!" Mario exclaimed. "Oh…" Peach sounded as she smiled and her cheeks became slightly rosy. "Could you play again? Uh…please?" He asked. "Sure." She decided.

Peach turned back to the music sheets and her hand to the ivory keyboard. When her fingertips pressed down on the keys, Mario's ears felt relaxed and he smiled at her crescendo. It made the creature dream of how his shared home

looked before the enchantment, and he wasn't as unkind as he was before. When the song was done, he released a relaxed sigh, "Oh… that was wonderful…" He applauded. "Thank you." She said. "Peach, I was-a wondering if-a you

could-a come with me." "Why…yes, of course." She said and they departed from the ballroom.

Kirby and Sonic went outside to the castle grounds. As Kirby went his own way, he noticed Ribbon by snow-topped flower bushes. "Oh, Kirby!" Ribbon exclaimed as she noticed the fur ball's approach. "Royo!" He greeted as he waved his

furry arm. "You won't believe what I've found!" She held out her had, where three butterflies relaxed in her palm. "Look how adorable these butterflies are!" She said. One butterfly flapped its wings and took off and landed upon Kirby's

head. "Royo…" He sounded playfully. "Aw…that one likes you, Kirby." The fairy cooed but soon frowned. "It's a shame they can't find any flowers to sit upon." Slowly and gently, Kirby lifted one of his small claws to his round noggin,

where the butterfly crawled upon the curved nail. He began to smile and thought of something. "Royo." He sounded once more. He gave Ribbon a sign to come with him and began to walk back to the castle.

Inside the castle walls, Kirby led Ribbon and the butterflies to a beam of golden light, showering upon a bed of beautiful flowers. Ribbon gasped in amazement and smiled at the grand flower bed. Without hesitation, she flew closer to

the light-glazed flowers. "They're so beautiful, Kirby!" She squealed in joy. Kirby walked to the bed to join her and they transferred the butterflies to nearest flower petals. The beautiful-winged creatures were pleased to feel the soft

plants under their many feet. Ribbon turned to the fur ball with her grin not leaving her face. "Thank you, Kirby." "Royo." Kirby sounded as he took the fairy's hand. "Are you trying to tell me to somewhere with you?" She asked. Kirby nodded and escorted her to their destination.

Sonic's eyes had caught Amy, kneeling in the snow by a tree. He approached her from behind. He frowned when he saw the side of her lovely face; with a heartbreaking demeanor and her ears drooping. "What's wrong, Amy?" The rosy

hedgehog was startled as she heard Sonic's voice and turned to him. "Sonic, don't sneak up like that!" She pleaded. The werehog chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head. "Sorry. Was there something the matter?" He

asked. Amy, still sad, showed a blue flicky with an injured wing. "We have to help this poor thing." She said, trying to hold back a tear. Seeing how urgent the situation is to Amy, Sonic advised, "Then it's best we get it inside. Come on."

The hedgehogs and the injured flicky entered the castle infirmary, where they were greeted by a stethoscope. "Well greetings, Master Sonic. How are you today?" He began. The hedgehog creature chuckled and replied, "I'm doing better, Dr. Yabui. Amy has found a bird that got hurt and wishes to heal it. May we use your supplies?" "Anything for you, my liege." The medical tool permitted. Sonic nodded.

The hedgehogs began to fetch for the need materials. Amy brought out two wooden discs to hold the wing in place. "Now we need bandages to secure the wing." Amy stated as she looked through the cabinets and shelves. Sonic did

the same thing. His eyes caught a white roll. He smiled at what he found. When he began to reach out with his hand, it landed on another hand that was aiming for the roll. Sonic's eyes widened and looked to Amy, who looked back to

him. Her cheeks had become rosy as her quills; the werehog's turned into the same color. He also noticed no flinching or shuddering from her. "Uh…" He sounded as he moved his hand back to him. "Sorry." Amy just giggled. "No

problem. We found the bandages." When the nursing was done, the flicky smiled as it looked at the secured wing. "That little bird must stay here for at least a week." Advised Yabui. "Right then." Amy agreed. "By the way, Amy…" Sonic said as he turned to the pink hedgehog. "Yeah?" She replied.

"Mind if you come with me?"

"For what?"

The werehog gave a playful grin and answered, "You'll see."

The beasts and belles gathered in front of two large white doors. "Girls…" Mario began as the sisters walked close to the sealed entrance, "…there's-a something we want to show you all." Before Sonic could reach for the door, he

suggested, "But first, you three have to close your eyes." Peach gave a smirk and raised an eyebrow, thinking of what their friends were trying to do. "It's surprise." Kirby reminded. The belles obeyed as they sealed their eyes with their

aptly-named lids. The princes waved their thick hands in front of the pretty faces to make sure that they weren't peeking. Seeing no signs of open lids, the princes excitedly grinned. Sonic opened the doors that revealed darkness. Kirby took Ribbon's hands, Mario took Peach's, Sonic with Amy's, and lead them into the dark.

After several steps, Peach asked, "Can we open them now?" "Not-a quite yet, Peach." Mario replied. As they walked one more step, the creatures' grin grew more. "Wait right here." Sonic advised, "And don't open your eyes just yet." In spite of presenting the surprise, the princes seemed more excited of what they're doing.

With their eyes still closed, the girls' ears were wide open, as they heard the quick opening of curtains and felt the sunlight on their faces. Their smiles grew. "Now can we open them?" Ribbon asked. With everything set, Kirby squeaked,

loud enough to hear, "Now!" The belles opened their eyes to the light, and couldn't breathe and their hearts nearly fainted at the sight before them: a library. The smiled brightly and turned around to see the whole room. There were

stacks and shelves of books. Even ones that covered desks. "I can't believe it!" Peach squealed. "We've never seen so many books in our whole life!" Amy exclaimed. "You…you like it?" Sonic asked. "It's wonderful!" the rosy hedgehog

admitted. "It's-a yours, then." Mario declared. "Oh thank you guys so much!" Peach said.

Without the slightest hint of hesitation, the girls rushed to the nearest shelf. They began to think of how the creatures' ferocity reduced since the night they nursed their wounds. And how they noticed how considerate the beastly princes became.

Peach-

'There's something sweet  
And almost kind'

Amy-  
'But they was mean and they was coarse and unrefined  
And now they're dear'

Ribbon-  
'And so I'm sure  
I wonder why we didn't see it there before'

Mario, Kirby, and Sonic looked to the joy-filled belles and told each other how they looked towards them.

Mario-

Peach glanced this way  
I thought I saw

Sonic-  
And when we touched, Amy did not flinch at my paw  
No it can't be

Kirby-  
We'll just ignore

Mario-  
And yet they've never looked at us that way before

Kirby looked up, above a spiraling staircase, and noticed Ribbon looking at him and she turned quickly away, leaving Kirby confused. As the fairy, with her sisters, looked for a book to read, her cheeks became rosy when she looked at the dark pink fur ball.

Ribbon-

'New… and a bit… alarming  
Who'd have ever thought that this could be?  
True that he's no Prince Charming  
But there's something in him that I simply didn't see

Peach gasped in surprise when she saw a book in a crimson color. She showed it to her sisters and they were pleased to be so fortunate to find it. They returned to the beasts and showed them their chosen story. "Look, it's _The Legend_

_ of Meta Knight_." Peach told, "Have you guys read it?" "Royo." Irby sounded as he shook his head. "No. Not really." Mario and Sonic answered. "Then you don't know what you're missing." Peach said, "It would be great to read this

again." Before the girls could sit down to read, Peach decided, "Here, one of you three can read this." "No, no, that's-a fine." Mario declined politely.

"I insist."

"No."

"Of course."

"We can't." Sonic confessed. "You never learned to read?" Amy asked. "Long ago…" Kirby added. Peach looked to the book cover and smiled. "Well, it just so happens…that this story is perfect to read aloud." The ashamed beasts grew small smiles at the idea. "Come on." Ribbon said, "Let's start."

As everyone was getting comfortable for reading, they had little knowledge that they were being watched from the doors.

Luigi-

Well, who'd have thought?  
Hiiru-

Well, bless my soul  
Knuckles-

Well, who'd have known?  
Kitty-

Well, who indeed?  
Sean-

And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own?  
Hiiru-

It's so peculiar.  
All-

We'll wait and see  
A few days more  
There may be something there that wasn't there before  
Knuckles-

Perhaps there's something there that wasn't  
there before

"What?" Pitch asked, being in the dark. His mother let out a giggle.  
Hiiru-

There may be something there that wasn't there before

"What's there, Mama?" The green tea cup asked and was gently hushed. "I'll tell you when you're older." Everyone departed. "Come along, Pitch." Advised the motherly teapot, "Let's give them some privacy."

"Mama?"

"Yes, Pitch"

"Will I ever be… a bird again?"

"I hope so."

"When will I know?"

"Soon. If it's today,…It'll be very soon. Come along, darling."

Within the library, the beastly princes were enjoying every moment of the story as Peach narrated. "Knowing not that this was indeed the legendary sword called _Galaxia_, Meta Knight tried to pull it from the stone. He tried once to no

avail. He tried a second time, but still he could not pull it out. Then for the third time, Meta Knight drew forth the sword…" "He's king! He's king!" Kirby Exclaimed as he bounced up and down. Everyone else had just burst out laughing in spite of the fur ball's interest. "Wait and see!" Peach laughed.

"In all-a my years, I've never knew books could do this." Mario said. "Do what?" Peach asked. "Take us away from this place." Sonic said, "Make us forget for a while." "Forget?" Amy questioned. Kirby began, "Who we…" He looked to a

gold-plated fireplace and saw his physique, same with his brothers. Seeing himself made Mario correct bitterly, "_What_ we are." Kirby slumped deep into his seat, while his brothers stood up and stormed out. The belles were surprised.

They've never thought how ashamed the beasts felt towards their appearances. And found out they had an interest in reading as big as their own shared interest.

As Ribbon approached Kirby, who tried to hide his face, Peach and Amy left the library to find the other self-ashamed creatures. The human and hedgehog split up. Amy found Sonic looking out a window. "Sonic…?" Amy called as she approached. "Leave me, Amy. Don't even look at me." He sulked. "Please…" Amy continued, "…you shouldn't be ashamed of what you look."

Peach found Mario in the parlor, facing a roaring fire. "Are you alright, Mario?" Peach asked. "Does it-I mean…No, not really." The brown-furred creature said. "We have something in common, you know." She reminded. "What?" Mario asked.

Back in the library…

"In the town where my sisters and I come from…" Ribbon explained, "…the people think we're odd." Whist away from Ribbon's face, Kirby lifted his face, and turned to the fairy. "You?" He questioned.

At the window…

Sonic felt surprised to hear Amy's admittance. The hedgehog lady took the werehog's pale hand, that seemed warm to her when she coiled her fingers around the palm. Sonic felt the light comforting hand grasp and looked down to see it then to Amy's face. He thought her face looked lovely, even if she wasn't wearing anything classy. Thinking of Amy made the beastly hedgehog blush. "So I know how it feels to be…different." She reminded.

At the parlor…

Peach was at her knees, with Mario looking to her. "And I know how lonely that can be; even for me and my sisters."

The creatures felt shame of their appearance no more. They even felt their hearts pumping at an unfamiliar rate. Everyone returned to the library to resume their story. With Peach, again, narrating. "For the third time, Meta Knight drew forth the sword. And there arose, from the people, a great shout," She paused and looked up to everyone with a smile, " 'Meta Knight is king!'" "Told you." Kirby said. Once more, everyone laughed.

**

* * *

**

Again, I hope the story isn't confusing anyone. And if you thought I wasn't going to leave the 2

**nd**** best Kirby (Meta Knight) character out of the story, thou art insane! BTW, Kirby's the 1****st**** best charcter. Review. **


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Anticipation part 2

The belles and beasts were once again deep into their story with nothing else to prevent them. While a candle wick was peeping though doors at the private reading. "Are they still in there?" Hiiru asked, with wonder. Luigi turned from the cracked doors with a smile, "Oh yes." He replied, "And-a so far, the masters have-a been…" He brought his candle hand to his lips and kissed then flew it out. "…perfect-a gentlemen."

The feeling of anticipation was in midst. "Mama, I have a funny feeling inside." Pitch told. "I don't know what is, but it makes me feel kinda…bubbly." The motherly teapot chuckled, and knew what her son was talking about. "It's hope, Pitch." She explained. "I've been feeling it, too." "Oh yes-a, my little friend." The cheery wick said, "The we've-a been waiting for may be at-a hand." "If only that were true, Luigi." Hiiru said. "Back to normal again…" Luigi sighed with hope burning brighter than the embers upon him. "Back to normal again…" Hiiru followed. "Yes…" The wick said, "…think what that-a means." With anticipation rising, Luigi began to serenade what he could do _if_ the spell will be broken.

Luigi-  
I'll be cooking again  
Be good-looking again  
With a mademoiselle on each arm  
When I'm normal again  
Back to normal again  
Poised and polished and gleaming with charm...  
I'll be courting again  
Chic and sporting again  
Hiiru-  
Which should cause several husbands alarm!  
Pitch-  
I'll hop down off the shelf  
Luigi-  
And toute suite be myself  
Pitch-  
I can't wait to be normal again! 

Kitty and Daisy were equally exhilarated by the spark between the belles and their masters. They dusted and mopped and sand of their "future". 

Kitty and Daisy-

When we're normal again  
Back to normal again  
When we're knickknacks and whatnots no more  
When we're normal again  
Back to normal again  
Rouge- (While leaning on a dresser)  
Ah, cheries, won't it all be top-drawer?  
I'll wear lipstick and rouge  
And I won't be so huge  
Why, I'll easily fit through that door  
I'll exude savior-faire  
I'll wear gowns! I'll have hair!  
It's my prayer to be human again!

In the castle stables, Sean was tending to Yoshi while Knuckles dreamed of how his life will if the spell will be broken.  
Knuckles-  
When I'm normal again  
An echidna again  
When the world once more making sense  
I'll unwind for a change  
Sean-  
Really? That'd be strange!  
Knuckles-  
Can I help it if I'm so tense?  
In a shack by the sea  
I'll sit back sipping tea  
Let my early retirement commence  
Far from fool made of wax  
I'll get down to brass tacks and relax  
Others:  
When I'm normal again

All the enchanted objects were so anticipated, they began to clean the whole castle as a preparation for the spell to be broken. Even the demolished west wing. 

Objects-

So sweep the dust from the floor!  
Let's let some light in the room!  
I can feel, I can tell  
someone might break the spell  
Any day now!  
Shine up the brass on the door!  
Alert the dust pail and the broom!  
If all goes as planned  
Our time may be at hand  
Any day now!  
Open the shutters and let in some air  
Put these here and put those over there  
Sweep up the years  
Of sadness and tears  
And throw them away!  
Back in the library…

Peach was still narrating the chosen story, while everyone listened, especially the beasts.  
" 'When Garlude heard that Meta Knight was slain, she went away to a convent, and no one could make her smile again.'" She sealed the book from the back and said, "The end." "That's a… beautiful story." Mario said. "Oh, I knew you guys would like it!" Peach said. Amy could help but say, "We would like to ask you for something." "Yeah?" Sonic asked. "A second chance. Would you have dinner with us tonight?" The rosy hedgehog asked. The creatures were surprised with widened eyes. "Dinner?" Mario questioned, "Us…with you? Well, that would be ,I mean…" "ROYO YES!" Kirby cheered. 

All-  
When we're normal again  
Back to normal again  
When the girls finally sets us all free  
Cheeks a-bloomin' again  
We're assumin' again  
We'll resume our long lost joie de vie  
We'll be playin' again  
Holiday' again  
And we're prayin' it's A-S-A-P  
When we cast off this pall  
We'll stand straight, we'll walk tall  
When we're all that we were  
Thanks to he's, thanks to she's  
Coming closer and closer and closer and closer  
And closer and closer and...  
We'll… be… dancing again!  
We'll be twirling again!  
We'll be whirling around with such ease  
When we're normal again  
Back to normal again  
We'll go waltzing those old one-two-threes  
We'll be floating again!  
We'll be gliding again!  
Stepping, striding as fine as you please  
Like a real person does  
I'll be all that I was  
On that glorious morn  
When we're finally reborn  
And we're all back to normal again!

After all cleaning was finished, the evening arrived. The beasts were sitting in chairs within the repaired west wing, accompanied by Luigi and Knuckles. Despite they agreed to join Peach, Ribbon, and Amy for dinner, the princes felt nervous and insecure just thinking about it. "Tonight…" Luigi said to his masters, "…is-a the night. The night of-a confessing love!" Mario shook his head, "I'm-a not-a so sure if can-a do that." "You must!" Knuckles said. "There is-a no time to be timid like a newborn chao." The candle wick advised, "You three must-a bold, daring!" Such words buzzed through Kirby's head and he stood up from his seat and said valiantly, "Bold. Daring." Then he gave a sad sound and sat down. "Master Kirby…" Luigi said as he hoped to the fur ball's side, "What do you see in-a Ribbon?" Even though he couldn't talk as much, Kirby said, "Happiness." Luigi turned his head to the werehog, "Master Sonic?" The beastly hedgehog rubbed the back of his head and said, "Well… I she told me that I… shouldn't be ashamed of what I look like. She's so good-natured and…and…" Luigi smiled and raised an eyebrow, "Pretty?" He guessed. "More than that; she's beautiful!" Sonic corrected. "Brother?" The wick asked as he turned his head to Mario, who smiled when he thought of Peach, "My guess is the same as Sonic's." His went away, "But I don't think I can tell her how I really feel about her." "What is it that-a makes you so afraid?" Knuckles asked. "They might laugh at us." Sonic deeply whimpered. "Masters…" Luigi began, "…somehow…you must find-a courage to take-a the chance!" "My lieges, look at the rose," The clock reminded as he pointed to the wilting plant that maintain its pink aura, with several petals remaining on the stem, "there's so little time left." Luigi had an idea, "Here!" He said and clapped his hands. A long mirror entered the room. "This-a may help you boast to you courage!"

The beastly princess then saw their reflections in the mirror. They saw themselves suited up. Mario wore a red coat in gold decorations, a crème-colored vest and blue breeches. Sonic was in the same attire but with a blue coat and black breeches. Kirby, however, with his size and height, he wore a purple coat; his breeches were covered by the fur ball's closed coat. "Hmm…" Mario sounded with interested smirk. "Well now…" Sonic said. "Royo…" Kirby sounded. Their confidence rose high. Mario made an ambitious grin, "Yes! We _can_-a do this!" "Right!" Sonic agreed. "Royo!" Kirby cheered as he jumped in the air. They marched up to leave the room. Before they could go through the door, Luigi reminded, "And-a remember one thing…you must-a speak from-a the heart." The princes nodded and walked off to their date with destiny.

The beasts paraded through the corridors. When they approached a staircase, they looked down and felt their hearts faint. The whole room was decorated, but that's not what they paid attention to. Their eyes witnessed the belles in the most beautiful condition. Peach's gold-blonde hair was down and was wearing an elegant rose-colored ball gown and pure white gloves. Ribbon wore a flashing ruby-colored gown and clear red puffs on her arms. Amy's gorgeous gown was silvery blue, had rose decals of the same color, and had short gloves. The beasts were speechless at the appearances before them, thinking they were angels sent from heaven.

The three trios approached each other with warm smiles. As a tradition, the beasts bowed to the belles, who curtsied. All three creatures offered their arms; Peach took hold of Mario's, Ribbon placed her palm upon that of Kirby's, and Amy set her arm under Sonic's. As they began to stroll down a red-carpeted staircase, a motherly teapot, accompanied by her green cup son, began a soft serenade.

Tale as old as time  
True as it can be  
Barely even friends  
Then somebody bends  
Unexpectedly

Just as the belles asked, they and their male counterparts were being seated to a candle-lit dinner, thanks to Luigi. Before they could seat themselves, the beasts opened the chairs and pushed the belles in. As they dined, the wiggler coat pole aided with violin-playing. When done, the girls took the princes by the hands and led them into the bright-glowing ballroom. 

Just a little change  
Small to say the least  
All a little scared  
Neither one prepared  
Beauties and the Beasts 

Although the lovely belles were confident on beginning to dance, the harmless beasts contrarily felt uncertain and insecure. For as long as they could remember, the bond-related brothers had yet remembered a time that they've danced. In fact, they've never danced at all. It never stopped their special friends. They looked to the nervous creatures with smiles and helped them begin the lovely dance.

Ever just the same  
Ever a surprise

After a slight moment of time of footing, the beasts noticed how simple the dance was. With their confidence rising, with smiles to prove it, they took their female partners by the hand and danced.  
Ever as before  
Ever just as sure  
As the sun will rise

Above the golden chandelier, a ceiling was painted into the sky. Within the clouds, the seven Star Spirits looked down below and witnessed the majestic dancing, thinking they did so upon the clouds they reside in.

Tale as old as time  
Tune as old as song  
Bittersweet and strange  
Finding you can change  
Learning you were wrong

The couples enjoyed the dancing, especially the belles. Peach felt very comfortable with Mario, that she rested her head upon his shoulder. The brown-furred and gentle creature was surprised and leaned his head to Peach's. The dancing as like dream; like the story scenes the girls have read.

Certain as the sun  
Rising in the east  
Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauties and the Beasts

Luigi softly shushed a complex candle wick, and it's embers slowly faded to enhance the atmosphere.

Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauties and the Beasts

Finished with the serenade, Hiiru turned to her teacup son, whose eyes were nearly sealed. "Off to the cupboard with you now, Pitch. It's past your bedtime." The green cup let a tiresome yawn and received a goodnight kiss from the pink teapot. "Good night, dear." Pitch hopped off. Before he could pass through the doors, that were a crack open, he looked back to have one more glimpse of his masters and the belles retiring from dancing and walking out to the balcony.

Kirby and Ribbon sat down upon a stone seat by the balcony railing. Sonic and Amy looked up to the starry sky. As for Mario and Peach, they shyly looked away from each other, with the others feeling the same way. The beasts' hearts were beating like it could pop out. They could hear them repeating the advice that was given by Luigi. _'Speak from the heart. Speak from the heart!'_ "Ribbon…" Kirby sounded with the fairy turning her head to him, "You…happy here?"

"Of course!" Peach answered to Mario, "Everyone's so nice; Mrs. Hiiru, Luigi…"

"With me?" Sonic added to Amy; same the rest of the creatures. The girls couldn't help but think positively of how they've grown close the beastly princes. "Why…yes." Amy answered. Sonic smiled and his cheeks went slightly rosy. He noticed Amy's ears drooping. "What is it?" He asked with concern.

"I…I wish I could see Toadsworth again." Peach said to Mario.

"I miss him so much." Ribbon said. Kirby and his brothers still felt guilty of their acts of cruelty toward the elderly toad. His thoughts vanished as he smiled and remembered something that could benefit Ribbon. "There's way." He said. The fairy smiled, and she and the fur ball began to leave the balcony, with the others noticing. "Where are-a you two-a going?" Mario asked. "Kirby's gonna help us see Toadsworth." Ribbon said. The other two beasts knew what she was talking about. "I'm-a sure you'd like-a to see Toadsworth, wouldn't you?" Mario asked to Peach. Peach nodded and the other couples departed from the balcony.

The belles and beasts walked to the clean west wing. Sonic went to the table, where the wilting rose resided, and picked up the magic shining mirror. "This mirror will show you anything." He explained to the girls. "Anything you wish to see." He handed the mirror to Amy and she took it by the handle. "We'd like to see Toadsworth, please." She said to her reflection. The mirror gave a green glow and shined without no light refracting. When it cleared up, the belles looked to see and elderly toad, all alone in the forest. He was limping in the cold wind and collapsed to the ground. He released ghastly coughed. His unhealthy state made his daughters gasp in alarm. "Oh no…" Peach terrifyingly sounded. "What's wrong?" Mario asked. "Toadsworth's in the forest. He's sick, maybe dying. And he's all alone." Peach said. Seeing their father's state once more nearly made the belles unleashed tears.

Kirby looked to the wilting rose with several petals remaining on the stem. He wanted to tell Ribbon how he feels about her, same with Sonic to Amy and Mario to Peach, but he noticed how much Toadsworth meant to the belles. The fur ball knew what must be done. He tugged on Sonic's breeches. The werehog looked down to Kirby who gave his usual "royo" sounds. Sonic knew what Kirby was trying to say. When Mario looked to Sonic, the werehog nodded to what to do. "Go to him." Kirby said. What the fur ball had said made the girls feel surprised. "What…did you say, Kirby?" Amy asked. "He said that you three should go to him." Sonic explained. "He needs you." Mario added. Ribbon began, "But we thought…" "Not prisoners now." Kirby said. "You haven't been for a long time, anyway." Sonic said. The girls smiled. "Thank you so much." Ribbon said. When Amy presented Sonic with the mirror, he held his hands and shook his head. "Take it." He said. "Yes." Mario agreed, "So you all-a will have a reason to look back…and…" "…Remember us…" Kirby finished.

The dark-pink fur ball's eyes widened when Ribbon embraced him into her arms. Kirby looked to see the fair fairy parting and looking at him with a smile. "I could never forget you." Sonic's right hand was taken by Amy's hand warmly. "Wouldn't think of it." She said kindly. Peach stroked Mario's face, "Not ever." With said and done, the belles had no more time to lose and departed from the room.

At a window, Sean, accompanied by Kitty, was looking out to the clear, starry nighttime sky. Whist the mop was looking out, Sean took a glimpse at Kitty. He noticed how her green eyes seem t glow in the dim moonlight. Ever since he met her, the 16-year-old felt his heart beating unusually. Could he be in love? And with her? "Don't you think the sky looks beautiful, Sean?" Kitty asked and turned to Sean, who blushed. When she looked to him, she thought he looked handsome. Her thoughts made her rosy, even though it couldn't be seen. There was something Sean wanted to say, but thought it was rude. "Kitty…?"

"Yeah?"

"…I…I don't mean to be rude or…"

"Uh-huh?"

"…i-if you had a…

"Had a what?"

Sean wanted to back out now, but was too late, and said, "…hand…" The mop felt confused, "A hand?" she asked. "…I…I…I would…would…would…" "Kiss it?" She guessed.

Sean's cheeks went as red as his sash. He tried to hide it by turning away. Kitty knew, by the blushing, that she was right. She smiled. "That's not rude, Sean." The young man turned slightly back, "It's not?" Kitty shook herself, "And to be honest, if I _did_ have hands, I'd let you kiss one…"

"Sean!" Called a voice. The mop and boy turned to see the belles in their civilian clothes. "What's up?" He called. "We have to leave." Amy said. "Toadsworth's in the forest, sick." Ribbon added. The news surprised Sean, "What?" "You must go to him." Kitty said. Sean turned back to her, "Your master needs you." She said. Sean nodded at her advice, "I won't forget you." Then he turned to follow the belles.

Knuckles entered the west wing. After seeing surprisingly good progress of his masters, he couldn't wipe his smile off his face. As he waddled, he noticed his masters facing the window door of the balcony. "My lieges, I gotta admit," He began, "Everything's just smooth sailing. I never doubted any of you three for even half a second." "We let-a then go." Mario admitted plainly. Too caught up with the progress, Knuckles continued, "Yes. Absolutely…" His mind was struck. His smile went away as he felt surprised, "You…what? H-h-how…could you do that?" "We had to." Sonic said. "But…but why?" The clock asked specifically. "Because…we…" Mario sounded. "…Love them." Kirby finished solemnly.

"They did what?" Everyone asked when Knuckles spread the word. The clock wished it never happened and wanted to say so. "I'm afraid it's true." He said with regret. "They're going away?" Pitch asked worriedly. "But-a they were-a so close…" Luigi sulked. Hiiru sighed and stated, "After all this time, the master have finally learned to love." Luigi's eyes widened and his spirit lifted when he remembered, "That's-a it, then! That should break-a the spell!" The teapot shook and reminded, "It's not enough; the girls have to love them in return." As everyone felt depressed and their anticipation disintegrated, a green teacup began to hop away, unnoticed. He looked back to see Knuckles mournfully say, "…And not it's too late."

Within the west wing, the princes felt shattered. They've felt no guilt or any other terrible emotion when they've released their special people to save their father. But all the same, they've sacrificed their chance to be free of the enchantment. Same went for their loyal subjects; or their family, as they would call them, now. Mario was first to break the gloomy silence.

Mario-  
No spell has been broken  
No words have been spoken  
Sonic-

No point anymore if they can't love us  
No hope she would do so  
Kirby-

No dream to pursue,

Sonic-

so  
we looked to ourselves, despise all the things we see 

Mario and Sonic-

For we know that they  
Cannot set us free…  
Let the world destroy…us…

Kirby-

…three…

Just like the beasts, Peach, Ribbon, and Amy felt sad to leave their friends behind. But they had another matter in their hands… "Toadsworth!" Ribbon called out, hoping for feedback. "Toadsworth!" Sean called. Out of every call commenced, everyone received nothing. They feared that the elderly toad could've been seized by the ravenous scarfies or frightened by boos. All was proven invalid when Sean pointed to fallen toadstool in a patch of cold snow. They apprentice and belles acted quickly and retrieved him. With the unconscious toad, he had to be seated upon Yoshi, and everyone had to quick-and-pace.

They've soon arrived home and lifted Toadsworth inside. Everyone was so worried about the elderly toad's health, they hadn't noticed their surroundings; especially a snowman. When they closed behind, the snowman began to shake and collapse, revealing Escargon. With being in the snow, he shivered when he said, "Th-th-they're back!" With no time to spare, he slithered off to complete his assignment that he was forced to take. "Took 'em long enough, too…" He stuttered irritably.

**(Sighs sadly) William Shakespeare once wrote "Parting is such sweet sorrow" and the problem is that there's nothing sweet about it. And with the boss' snail lack leaving the house, I assume you all know what'll happen in the next chapter, right? Stay tuned!**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Castle at Siege

It may have been no too long when he was recovered by his daughters, but Toadsworth's eyes began to see shapes for a moment. Soon after, he saw his children and apprentice in full vision. "G…girls…?" He called quietly. He saw four relieved smiles and Peach bringing a cloth to his head. "It's alright, Toadsworth," Peach reassured, "we're home." The elderly toad began to smile and had the strength to sit up. "Oh…" He sounded with relief and embraced everyone into his arms, "…thank Star Haven you're alright. I feared I'd never see you all again." "We missed you so much." Amy sighed.

When everyone parted, Toadsworth frowned and wondered aloud, "But those beasts…how-how did you all manage to escape?" Ribbon shook her head and replied, "We didn't escape; they let us go." "Those horrible beasts?" the elderly toad questioned. "But they're different now, Toadsworth." The fairy continued, "They've…changed somehow." Rustling began; everyone looked to the foot of the bed to see Peach's satchel being tipped over, with a dizzy green teacup and silver mirror falling onto the sheets. When Pitch gain consciousness he smiled to everyone. "Hi!" He chirped cheerfully and hopped to Toadsworth. "A stowaway!" Peach teased. Toadsworth lifted the teacup onto his palm and laughed. "Hello there, little one. Didn't think I'd see you again." He frowned and turned to the girls. "Why'd you all go away? Don't you like us anymore?" He asked. "Of course we still like you, Pitch." Amy reassured, "It's just that…"

There was a knock at the door. Peach walked over to answer and see a man in orange sunglasses and black suit with an unusual smile. "May I help you?" She offered. "I've come to collect your father." He said. "My father?" She questioned. "Not to worry, mademoiselle," Customer Service reassured, "We'll take good care of him." He present out a wagon with moon-colored words on the side _HOLY NIGHTMARE ASYLUM_. All around the wagon was the villagers, armed with tools as weaponry and lit torches in hand. Peach gasped and glowered at Customer Service. "My father's not crazy!" She stated as she stepped forward and he stepped back. "He was raving like a lunatic!" Escargon retorted with a enflamed torch in hand. He turned to the villagers and said, "We all heard him, didn't we?" The crown cheered out positively while three figures hide in the shadows with nasty grins. From the wagon, two guards marched out. "I won't let you take Toadsworth!" Peach rebelled.

Her sister and others looked out the door to see the clamor. "What's happening?" Toadsworth asked as he stepped outside. "Toadsworth…" The snail said, "…tell us again, old man, just how scary were these beasts?" "Why…why they were…ferocious!" He explained, and received muffled laughter, "They seemed like nightmares coming to life!" Everyone just laughed. "Well, you don't get much crazier than that!" The snail told the mob. Toadsworth stepped down the stairs, "It's true, I tell you!" The guards responded by seizing the elderly toad by the arms and began to haul him to the wagon. When Customer Service approached, he asked, "Tell me, Toadsworth, when have you first start having these delusions?" "It's not a delusion; the beasts _are_ real. And so is the talking clock." The mob just laughed more.

Just when the belles seemed hopeless to save Toadsworth, the figures departed from the shadows and gathered to the belles. "Oh girls…" Bowser began mournfully, "…it's a shame about Toadsworth." "Oh yes, very tragic." Daroach said. Despite their dislike from the bosses, the girls turned to them. "Surely you guy know he's not crazy, right?" Amy hopped. Scourge scratched his nose and gave a smirk, "I think we'll be able to clear up this misunderstanding…if…" "If what?" Peach asked. "If you three marry us…" Bowser said with a sly grin. "What?" She retorted, thinking this was all a scam. "One little word, dears, that's all it'll take." Daroach said. "Never!" Ribbon refused. "Dream on!" Amy turned down. "No way!" Peach said. With their scheme half-suceeded, Bowser said, "Hmph…have it you way." "Pray that your fungus-headed father send you a postcard from the asylum." Scourge taunted.

Having seen the situation, Sean rushed inside the house and returned to throw the mirror to Ribbon. Before Toadsworth could be thrown into the wagon… "Our father is not crazy and we can prove it!" Amy shouted to the mob, winning their attention, including the bosses. The fairy faced her reflection and wished, "Show us the beasts!" The mirror flashed green as it was shown to the mob. When it cleared up, it revealed the beastly princes in their original and fierce nature. Everyone was surprise and gasped, some even screamed in alarm. They may have not shown any audible surprise, but the horned koopa, blue mouse, and green hedgehog _were_ surprise of the truth. With the guard being surprised by the beasts' existence, they hadn't noticed Toadsworth escaping their loosened grasp. "That's them! That's them!" He stated.

"Are they dangerous?" A female waddle dee asked. "Of course not." Ribbon said calmly, "We know they look vicious," She looked to the reflection and gazed at Kirby's appearance and smiled, same with her sisters, "But they're really kind and gentle…" Amy admitted as she looked to Sonic. The bosses raised eyebrows and noticed how softly the belles are speaking of the beasts. When Peach looked to Mario she said, "They're our friends." They were turned to face the bosses, whose eyes were narrowed with suspicion. "If I hadn't known better, I'd say you've got feelings for these monsters." Daroach stated. With blood boiling from the narcissistic bosses, the girls shook away from them. "They're not monsters, Daroach." Ribbon corrected sternly. "Yeah, you guys are!" Amy said.

The bosses let out growls. Daroach, having brains, instantly thought of a plan. "They're as crazy as their father!" He stated as he seized the mirror from Ribbon, "They say these creatures are their friends, but my brethren and I have hunted wild beasts and seen what they can do!" Catching on, Scourge said, "These beasts will make off with your children…" The crowd gasped in alarm. "They'll come after them in the night!" "They would never do that!" Amy retorted. "We're not safe until their head are mounted on our walls!" Bowser warned to the mob, "Forget Toadsworth, I say… we kill the beasts!"

Everyone cheered at the idea. Soon everyone began to murmur of what could falsely happen if they didn't act immediately. Hearing the murmuring made the bosses grin wickedly, knowing their plan was working.

We're not safe until they're dead  
They'll come stalking us at night

Set to sacrifice our children to their monstrous appetites

They'll wreak havoc on our village if we let them wander free

Bowser-  
So it's time to take some action, boys  
it's time to follow me…!

Through the mist, through the woods  
Through the darkness and the shadows  
It's a nightmare but it's one exciting ride

Bowser chased Escargon, frightened, to the stairs.

Daroach-  
Say a prayer, then we're there  
At the drawbridge of a castle  
And there's something truly terrible inside

He shows the snail the werehog's face.

Scourge-  
There's three beasts! They got fangs  
Razor sharp ones!  
Massive paws, killer claws for the feast

The bosses raised up to face the mob.

Scourge-  
Hear them roar!

Daroach-

See them foam!

Bowser-  
But we're not coming home 'til he's dead-  
Good and dead! (Mob cheers)  
Kill the Beast!

The belles couldn't let anything happen. They charged to the bosses and attempted to seize them. "We won't let you do this!" Peach rebelled. Bowser grabbed her by the wrist, same with the others with her sisters. "If you're not with us, then you're against us!" Daroach stated and turned to the mob, "Bring the boy and toad!" Sean and Toadsworth were being carried by their limbs, by Wario, Dedede and Eggman, and were taken to the cellar door. "Get your hands off me!" Toadsworth demanded as he was being thrown down into cellar. "This is…" Sean said as he struggled to get free, "…child abuse!" He finished as he was thrown. The belles were then thrown in by the bosses. "We can't have running off to warn the creatures!" When the doors sealed behind, Peach rammed herself to be pried open. "Let us out!" She demanded.

"We'll rid the village of this Beast!" Bowser declared, "Who's with us?" As they raised their torches and weapons, the mob cheered out to join their idols; even Customer Service joined. From the doorway Pitch witnessed the cheering mob. With no other time to spare, the mob march through town and into the forest, determined to protect their home. Little do they know of the true purpose of their siege.

Mob-  
Light your torch! Mount your horse!  
Scourge-  
Screw your courage to the sticking place!  
Mob-  
We're counting on the guys to lead the way!  
Through a mist, through a wood  
where within a haunted castle  
things are lurking that you don't see every day!  
They're three beasts! They're as tall as the mountains  
We won't rest 'til they're good and deceased  
Sally forth! Tally ho!  
Grab your sword! Grab your bow!  
Praise the Lord and here we go!

"We'll lat siege to the castle and bring back their heads!" Daroach shouted.

The belles acted quickly. They've tried to find ways to escape and warn Mario, Kirby, and Sonic, but soon failed. "We have to warn the guys!" Amy said as she attempted to levy a window with a rod, but received no results. Toadsworth was surprised how determined his daughters were. He thought that they _were_ in love with the beasts that imprisoned him. Seeing how urgent the situation was to them, the elderly toad calmly reassured, "Now, now…we'll think of something." Pitch looked out to see how his friends were trapped within the cellar. He frowned and felt useless. When he turned around, his spirits lifted when he saw out in the field, the log-hacking machine that Sean and Toadsworth constructed.

The bosses were within Whispy Woods' Forest, being near the castle. To gain entrance, the mob chopped down the widest tree they could find. As they cut it down into a battering ram, they maintained their chant:

We don't like  
What we don't understand  
In fact it scares us  
And these monsters are mysterious at least  
Bring your guns!  
Bring your knives!  
Save your children and your wives  
We'll save our village and our lives  
We'll kill the beasts!

As the mob drew closer to the castle, its enchanted residents fell into despair. They've thought that Peach, Ribbon, and Amy were the keys to breaking the spell. "I should've known it was dumb to get our hopes up." Knuckles said. "Maybe it-a would've been-a better if-a they never came at all." Luigi thought. Nago looked out the window and scratched the paneling with his paws. When the enchanted objects turned to the footstool. Hopes had risen from the recesses of despair as Luigi, Knuckles, and Hiiru hopped up to the footstool. They looked down and witnessed an orange ominous glow. "Mama Mia!" Luigi gasped in alarm, "Invaders!" "At this time…" Knuckles sounded sternly. "And they've got the mirror!" Hiiru exclaimed as she examined the leading bosses; the horned koopa and sickly green hedgehog was armed with long bows and Daroach with a crossbow pistol, all three were supplied with deadly piercing arrows. "Warn the masters." The clock ordered with the others hopping off, "If it's a fight they want we'll be ready for them! Who's with me?" The door slammed shut, "Huh?" He sounded.

As they approached the castle doors, the bosses made dastardly grins. They believe they'll soon collect their future trophies and win the belles with no other competition. "Take whatever booty you can find." Bowser told to the mob, "But remember, the beasts belong to my brethren and I!"

Hearts ablaze  
Banners high  
We go marching into battle  
Unafraid although the danger just increased  
Raise the flag!  
Sing the song!  
Here we come, we're sixty strong  
And sixty Frenchmen can't be wrong  
Let's kill the beasts!

When the mob swung their ram for the first time at the castle doors, the enchanted objects arrived and witnessed the first booming at the door. "Everyone, pile up!" Luigi cried.

"Pardon me, sires." Hiiru pleaded as she approached the agape doors of the west wing. From the open doors, she glanced at her broken-spirited masters, who were gathered at the withering, yet glowing rose. "Leave, Mrs. Hiiru…" Kirby sounded depressingly. "My lieges, the castle is under attack!" she warned.

The mob gathered all their strength as they rammed the doors.  
Kill the beasts!  
Kill the beasts!

All the enchanted objects, big and small, barricaded the doors so no one could intrude. But with every strong blow from the tree trunk ram, the barricade couldn't last. "Oh, this isn't-a working!" Luigi grunted. With Daisy at his side she said, "Oh Luigi, we gotta do something!" As he shoved himself with the wall of objects, the wick wished he had fingers to snap, for he had an idea. He grinned and exclaimed, "That's it!"

Kill the beasts!  
Kill the beasts!

Kirby caressed the barrier of the bell jar, gently with his own claws that made no scratch. He and his brothers looked at the withering rose, with only less than half a dozen petals remaining on the stem and glowing. They knew what'll become of their lives just as soon as the final petal would fall. Hiiru, still waiting for the beasts' commands asked, "What should we do, sires?" Mario turned an eye to the teapot and turned back. "It doesn't-a matter, now. Just-a let them come." He submitted.

Kill the Beast!  
Kill the Beast!  
Kill the Beast!

Finally after so many rams, the doors were pried open and their chanting was ceased. The battering ram was dropped as it was of no longer needed. Aside from the cracking of the burning torches, silence swept through the mob. Everyone looked through the doors and could barely see a thing. They had to stay alert and keep their eyes peeled, to see sudden movement, and their lips sealed, to not give themselves away and fail their attack. With an illuminated brass candle wick, walls of furniture and valuable merchandise were visible. Bowser's red eyes scanned the hall to his left and saw no concerned animation. He turned his glaring eyes to the opposite side and received the same results. The horned koopa nodded to the blue mouse and green hedgehog and nodded back.

As the trio of bosses crept stealthily forward, their followers proceeded as they began to raise their defenses. With everyone maintaining their silence, their footsteps were the only thing that could be heard. Escargon, who was more frightened than ever, quivered in fear as he crept forward. When he was close to the illuminated candle wick, he grabbed it by the shaft to see through the dark. Before the snail could take another step… "NOW!" Luigi exclaimed. To the mob's surprise, the hall was lighted up and they were surprisingly assaulted by a staff of enchanted objects. With their defenses down and were already being clashed by the objects, the villagers began to attack.

Bowser, Daroach, and Scourge looked back to see their comrades being assaulted in the most unusual ways, according to their point of view. With its four arms, the coat rack spun around while sending punches to Storo. Kitty moistened her mop top with melted butter and mopped the floor; her results were several villagers slipping and falling down, such as Wario and his partner Waluigi. When Dedede brought his hammer up to crush a dresser, it fired its middle drawer to the bloated bird's stomach than the top drawer to his face, knocking Dedede down. As the bosses repeatedly looked from side to side see their followers being pulverized by household items, they had no time to waste their strength and energy to assist the mob. Daroach looked to Bowser and stated, "We've no time to waste out strength on these things, Bowser." "Yeah, let them deal with this." Scourge lowly suggested, "We got bigger trophies to collect." Bowser gave a lowly chuckle and nodded, "Right…" Just like that, the bosses turned away from baroque battlefield and forged up the stairs to do what they do best: hunt.

Just as the belles began to fear the worse, they had no idea of what's happening outside. The log-hacking contraption was shaking as it was empowered. Pitch blew into machine's fireplace with brightened the enflamed coal that was inside. Knowing that the machine was ready to be of use, Pitch hopped off behind the fireplace and pulled a string, in which a whistle was sounded and made the contraption budge slowly. When the machine's wheels increasing speed downhill, the green teacup exclaimed, "Here we go!" The connected axe began swinging up and down as the machine increased speed.

Toadsworth heard the machine's sounds. He went to the cellar doors and peeked through the crevice of the doors. "What on earth…?" He wondered. He released an alarmed gasp as he saw his contraption charging to the door. "What is it?" Sean asked. The elderly toad responded by grabbing his apprentice and told everyone to take cover. The machine's axe was swung down and collided with the cellar doors and hacked through them. When the doors were just splinters and chippings, the machine hadn't decreased in movement and crashed into the cellar floor. When everyone else looked from shelter, they saw a mess of a broken machine and a teacup dangling from a spring coil. Even though he may have endangered his life, Pitch found his ride fun.

With nothing else to hold them back, the belles approached Yoshi. Amy and Peach mounted upon his red shell. Sean, with pitch in the palms of his hands, and Toadsworth followed. "There's not much time, now!" Ribbon reminded, "We have to warn the guys before Bowser, Daroach and Scourge find them!" "I'm coming with you." Toadsworth declared. "But Toads…" Amy began but was cut off when Toadsworth rebelled, "No 'buts'! I lost you all once and won't let that happen again!" There was no time to argue. Sean rounded up another yoshi that was pink, mounted it, and opened his satchel. "You'll be fine here, Pitch." He said he moved his hand to the opening. Pitch hopped inside and was secured. When the young man hauled Toadsworth up, he looked beyond his steed's head, he glanced at a patch of Dash Peppers. A smile crept at his face as an idea came in his mind. In a flash, the yoshis, carrying their riders, were bright red and zoomed through the village and into the forest. Ribbon, with wings, could fly just as fast as the yoshis when they ate the Peppers.

While rain had begun to pour from the dark shrouded heavens, the most unusual battle between the mob and enchanted objects was more insane than when it began. Even though the villagers were putting their strength against their enchanted opponents, they were slowly being bested. Every other defending object had their ways of combat: teacups would be aligned from above the pillars and pour hot tea onto the villagers. Rouge screeched like a bat as she jumped from a high floor; she landed upon a villager like the thwomp she was. When other villagers charged to attack her, Rouge swung her doors out and hit them before they could to her. When she jabbed Eggman, she pulled him into her doors. After moments of shaking, Eggman was released and was clad in frilly dresses. Seeing himself in such clothes made him faint. Knuckles, whilst laughing, was armed with a swinging flail and chased around the villagers that were around his size.

When he heard the familiar sounds of her cries, Luigi turned to see Daisy, literally in the clutches of a laughing albatross, who was pulling out her feathers. The candle wick grew stern when he saw the feather duster in distress. When he approached the bird from behind, Luigi took a deep breath and the ember upon his head turned into a burning torrent as it burned the grey albatross away. With Daisy flying down, Luigi caught her. "Oh thank you so much, Luigi!" She squealed. She pecked him on his cheek. "Ohh…" He sounded bashfully.

Escargon was so freaked out of the battle he couldn't tell where he was going. Before he could take another step forward, a rug beneath his feet tapped in a ball. When it began to roll off, the snail began shrieking in fear. After several seconds of the tumbling, Escargon was released and nauseous. His dizzy eyes soon met a smiling pink teapot, with a red cup in front of her, upon a cart. "You look like you could use a nice cup of tea." She offered. "Tea?" the dizzy snail questioned, "Oh, thank you." Feeling relieved, he smiled and approached closer to the cart. Before Escargon could take his first sip, Toad said, "Here you go!" And he forced himself to splashed the hot tea at the snail's face, making him cry out in pain. As the snail was blinded, the cart strolled onto his foot, making him cry out more. "Take that, you scurvy scum!" Hiiru hollered. When the snail was close enough, the teapot slapped him with her spout.

"That's it!" The snail cried out, "I had enough of this place!" Just like that Escargon and the rest of the mob quickly retreated out of the castle and into the rain, with no intentions to return. The battle was over. With their victory the castle staff cheered and danced with joy as they knew their home was safe from the whole mob. Well… almost everyone…

Bowser, Daroach, and Scourge scouted every part of the castle they came to. They checked every possible place they could discover their prey: dark corners, the dungeon, even behind curtains. They barged open doors of rooms to see if the beasts resided within. When they entered a disaster-struck corridor and halted at sealed doors, the horned koopa turned to his followers. "Remember, guys," He reminded lowly, "Show no mercy." With his crossbow pistol in hand and ready to fire, and his cane in the other, Daroach slowly opened the doors. He stuck his head through and saw a trio of despairing beasts. Without another word, the doors were rammed open as the bosses pointed their arms to their targets. The beasts _did_ hear the sound of the doors being swung open, but only Sonic looked back and saw the hunters, prepared to fire. But with a terrible weight anchoring his heart, the werehog didn't care of what'll happen; then he turned back.

The bosses, with no honor in them, fired their arrows. In a second, all three beastly princes released roars of pain when they were struck by the arrows. The bosses discarded their firearms and glared at them. "You guys are even uglier in person." Scourge mocked. They kicked the injured beasts out to the balcony and rain laughed ruthlessly.

As Daroach approached Kirby, he tossed him out and he crashed onto the roof and tumbled down to a platform. The cold-blue mouse, who should've been born a rat, slid down the roof and landed next to the injured fur ball. "Get up." Daroach demanded, wanting a better fight. With no response, the mouse grin wickedly, "What's the matter, old boy?" He asked sarcastically and snickered, "Too kind and gentle _to fight back?_" There was still no response from Kirby. With his opportunity still in reach, Daroach drew out a 26 inch blade from the shaft of his cane. When Kirby saw the revealed weapon, he looked away and let fate do the rest.

Daroach raised his revealed sword above Kirby, and before he could strike it down… "STOP!" Cried a voice that Kirby longed to hear. "What?" Daroach thought. Kirby looked up and his eyes widened. Ribbon had flew all the way to castle. Before Kirby could even smile at the fairy's return, he witnessed her being netted and crashed into the ground. "Ribbon!" He cried and turned to Daroach with a pistol in hand. "Sorry, my dear, but I can't have you getting in the way of claiming my next trophy." Kirby never wanted Ribbon to get hurt, and what Daroach did angered the fur ball. He let out a loud hiss and pounced onto the mouse. "Kirby, be careful!" Ribbon cried.

Daroach shoved Kirby off and glared at him with narrow yellow eyes. "You're in love with Ribbon, aren't you, one called Kirby?" The mouse taunted. Kirby responded by slashing his claws into his opponents tunic and left scratches on his chest. "How foolish of you to think that." He resumed. "Ribbon had sent me here to be rid of you!" "No…" Kirby sounded as he cornered to the ledge. "It's over, Kirby; RIBBON IS MINE!" With one chance, Kirby had performed his drilling ability. As he saw his opponent charge while spinning, Daroach raised his sword to block the attack. But alas, Kirby's drilling was so strong it penetrated through the blade and sent the mouse to the ground.

With Daroach disarmed, and his weapon in pieces, he gasped at the sight of Kirby raising his claws up to finish the brawl. "Stop!" He pleaded, "Please, don't hurt me! I beg you! I'll do anything! Anything!" Daroach's begging rang through Kirby's mind; it reminded him of how desperate Ribbon and her sisters were when they begged him to release Toadsworth, and how they'd do anything to save him. His claws were being lowered and his anger was disappearing. The fur ball maintained his seriousness and brought Daroach's face to his. "Get…out…" Kirby said sternly and shoved him to the ground.

"Kirby!" Ribbon cried. The fur ball turned to the trapped fairy and did something he had never done since her departure: smile. His heart had also healed. "Ribbon…" He sounded happily. Kirby ran to the trapped fairy. He saw that she was wet from the rain, but that didn't stop him. With his claws, Kirby cut through the net and set Ribbon free. She tossed her arms at the fur ball into a warm hug. "Oh Kirby, I was afraid you'd get hurt." She said. Kirby let out a gasp, parted from the fairy and took her hand. "Stop brothers!" He said and they took off to stop Mario and Sonic.

The fur ball and fairy looked all over and heard screaming. They made a turn and saw the werehog and brown-furred beast, both about to defeat their enemies. "ROYO!" Kirby squealed. As they turned away but held their adversaries in their grasp, Mario and Sonic turned their attention to Kirby. Their eyes have widened as they saw Ribbon with him. They other beasts went away from their opponents and approached their younger brother and fairy. "Ribbon?" Mario recognized, "You're back?" "Yes I am." Ribbon answered with a smile. After quick thinking, Sonic began, "If you're here…then are…" "Mario! Sonic!" Two familiar voices called out from above. Everyone looked up to the balcony. When Mario and Sonic looked up to see Peach and Amy, they did what Kirby had done after his brawl with Daroach: smile. Without any hesitation, Mario and Sonic began to climb up to the balcony while Ribbon carried Kirby. Surprisingly, when Kirby was lifted, he was light in weight.

Bowser and Scourge narrowed their eyes at the beasts, seeing that they've lost their brides to such creatures. "Wretched freaks of nature…" Scourge grumbled. Daroach limped over to his brethren with an angered face. "The battle's not over yet, lads." He stated with a terrible grin. From his cape, the mouse drew out a bomb with a skull and crossbones. When the fire red-haired koopa and sickly green hedgehog glanced at the bomb, nasty smiles crept on their muzzles.

Ribbon landed Kirby onto the floor of the balcony. Peach and Amy held out their hands for the other spirit-lifted beasts. When Mario and Sonic held out their hands, they maintained their smiles. The brown-furred creature took hold of Peach's hand, Sonic with Amy's. Knowing that their special friends were safe and were reunited, the girls smiled warmly. Mario stepped into the balcony, still holding Peach's and stroked her cheek. She let out a relaxed sigh. "You came back…" He said. Sonic held both of Amy hand and never wanted to let go. "I would never want anyone to hurt you…, Sonikku…" The rosy hedgehog said. It may have still been raining, but everyone cared less, now that the beauties and the beasts were reunited with each other.

The disturbance of an unpleasant thud was sounded in the ears. The beasts look to the ground to see a bomb with an ignited fuse. With the situation extremely urgent, and the fuse 3/4's burned, the beasts lifted the belles and began to retreat as fast as they could. But it was too late. A dangerous cloud of red and dark grey was unleashed. Even though they couldn't see from below, the bosses dastardly cheered as they thought the beasts were destroyed. "YES!" Bowser cheered. They all laughed wickedly. They were so devoted to their victory they had no idea of what became of the balcony. When the bosses looked up, they gasped in alarm as the balcony, severed from the tower, was tumbling towards them. "No! NO! NOOOOO!" They screamed as the stone balcony crashed into the bosses, sending them down to the chasm around the castle and to their deaths.

**WHYYYYYY? ;( How could I have done this to my three favorite VG heroes? Flame as much as you want about the end, but rest assured as I remind you all that this**_** is**_** the Disney version of the tale as old as time. And once again, the bad guys get another good song to sing! BTW, there will be light fluff towards some other couples. Who? Well read the next chapter to find out! Later! : ) **


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The Amazing Miracle

With the impact of the deadly bomb, the belles were sent flying out of the arms of the gentle beasts and plummeted to the floor. They looked out from where they crashed and the sight before them was scared their hearts out. The

princes had crashed hard to the floor. The belles urgently went to their sides. They saw how greatly hurt the beasts were: Kirby had faced many long scratches; Sonic had a gash in his side; Mario arms were scratched and his chest

wounded. Peach lifted Mario's head; Ribbon cradled Kirby's face; while Amy supported Sonic by leaning him upon a greatly repaired footboard. The beasts' fatal conditions filled the belles' heart with fear. Sonic began to strain and lifted

his eyelids. He smiled weakly when he saw Amy's sweet, yet concerned face. With little strength, he lifted a hand to stroke her pink quills. "You…you came back…" He said at last. "Of course we came back." Amy retorted softly as she could.

Ribbon delicately stroked the fur ball's forehead. "Oh, Kirby, I couldn't let this happen to you…" Ribbon said sadly, "I wasn't quick enough…" A tear was formed in her eye. "Roy…yo…" Kirby sounded weakly as he lifted his arm to wipe the blue tear away. "You… quick…" He said.

Peach embraced Mario gently. "Oh, if only we I had arrived sooner…" She whispered despairingly. When she parted, Mario shook his head, "Maybe…" He began as his strength was wearing away, "…it's better…it's-a better…this way…" Peach couldn't let the situation get worse with the brown-furred beast's opinion. She shook her head. "No. Don't talk like that." She advised gently. She made a smile and continued, "We're together now. You'll see…"

"You'll be alright, Kirby…" Ribbon reassured soothingly as Kirby stroked her rosy hair.

"Everything will be fine…" Amy said as she held Sonic's large palm warmly, but he was losing his sense of touch.

"At-a least…" Mario strained, "…I've got to see you, Peach, one…last…"

Peach softly hushed him and reassured again:

Peach-  
We are home  
we are where we shall be forever

Ribbon- (To Kirby)  
Trust in me  
For you know I won't run away

Amy- (To Sonic)  
From today  
This is all that I need  
And all that I need to say

Girls- (To the beasts)

Home should be where the heart is,  
certain as I can be

Amy-  
I found home

Ribbon-  
You're my home

Peach-  
Stay with…

The terrible time has come. Kirby, powerless, slowly dropped his arm as it became limp with the fair noticing. "Roy…yo…" He quietly gasped. And his oval-shaped blue eyes sealed. Amy had felt Sonic fingers uncoiling from hers and saw his head drooping down with no strength to lift up. "Peach…" Mario gasped. Peach brought her face closely to listen to him. "I…I…" He couldn't finish speaking as he fell limp and his eyes had sealed off from the world.

Utter silence had filled the room's atmosphere. The belles gasped and nearly had their mouths covered. More tears had been formed in the belles' eyes. "No…" Ribbon said with a breaking voice. She grabbed the collar of Kirby's torn shirt and quietly begged the spirit-departed body not to leave her. Same went with her sisters. They have hopelessly wept upon the fallen people they've greatly fell for. After several moments of mournful sobbing, each belle had said three words between their sobs: "I love you…" And just like the fallen beasts, and especially when its owner intended, the rose had lost its pink glow as the last petal floated down from the wilted stem.

The belles had resumed to cry without stopping. Their hearts felt more than broken, even more than shattered: disintegrated into dust. They would just feel dead already. With all eyelids closed, the blackness was brightening, which

made the heart-broken girls open their teary eyes. They have begun to witness soaring streams spring green, bright purple, and royal blue as they surrounded the fallen beasts. The girls seemed surprised at the event and went wide

-eyed as the creatures were lifted into the air. When their feet were above the well-crafted table, a flash of light shimmered from the bodies. It was so bright the girls were blinded and could barely see. They could only see glimpse of

their fallen loves growing smaller; the shrinking and disappearing of Kirby's claws and his arms turning rosy pink and his feet pure red. Sonic's hairy quills were shrinking and forming into a shade of royal blue and his massive pale claws

shrunk and were concealed in white gloves, even his spiked shoes had formed from dark crimson to bright scarlet red with the spikes disappearing. With another bright flash, Mario's face was revealed from hairy brown to skin colored, with brown hair, a round nose and black mustache in a grand design.

As the flashes disappeared, three changed bodies were witness. The girls thought one thing: could they be the same people they had fell for. The bodies have slowly landed upon the floor. When Peach had taken a step towards the

changed bodies, the skin-colored person budged his arm and began to lift himself up. The other bodies followed. The girl couldn't see the bodies' faces with their backs turn. All they could see was they were looking to their changed

hands to their feet. Instantly, they turned around to face the girls. Seconds have passed, and the revived people smiled. "It's-a us girls." The mustached man reminded. "We're back!" the round and rosy pink creature squealed. Ribbon

drew closer to the puffball; the hedgehog lady drew to that with the cocky smirk, and Peach to the man who seemed shorter than her. The puffball's rosy-cheeked, the blue hedgehog's and the mustached man's faces were examined.

Their faces seemed those of kind, honest, and selfless heroes, but what caught the girls' attention was their familiar eyes. After close studying, the belles miraculously smiled and their eyes widened. They've realized the men _were_ the beasts they've fell for: Mario, Kirby, and Sonic. The belles' hearts were reborn from their disintegrated ashes like a phoenix.

Peach squealed with strong joy and pounce Mario with open arms. Amy happily trapped Sonic in a death hug that made him grunt. Ribbon quickly, yet ecstatically squeezed Kirby like the plush toy he was. The reformed princes laughed at

their lover enthusiasm. "Whoa-ho! Easy there!" Mario laughed. "Yeah, we still need these bodies!" Sonic joked. "Poyo! Poyo!" Kirby laughed like a child. While Ribbon was planting kisses around Kirby's face, Amy and Peach released

their lover. Without any words or sounds, the hedgehog faces grew closer, same with the human's. They drew closer and closer and their lips have passionately connected. Ribbon continued to kiss Kirby and planted the longest smooch at his rosy right cheek.

As the treasured moment lasted, more bright multicolored streams of light swirled around the lovers. For true love as discovered. A giant stream soared out into the dark sky and spread like fireworks. With such spreading the dark

clouds were soon no more and golden beams of sunlight shined down. Like magic, the sunlight flashed onto the castle: the dark purple roofs wearied away into pure scarlet, the stone-grey walls melted away into shining pearl-white,

and the gothic gargoyles shifted into angelic statues, withered, shrunk, brown and dessert-dry vines grown into lush green and sprouted lovely flowers. When the light from above shimmered through the windows of the castle, all within had changed. Even the severed balcony returned to where it resided.

From every room to corridor, laughter, joyful crying, and cheering echoed from the staff of the castle. A small, round pink bird in a mob cap (Some sort of colonial headgear for women's hair) and white apron joyfully laughed at what she

had become while flying through the hallways. "What's going on here?" a red echidna said, with no clue of the current event. His red quills hung down and had purple eyes. He was clad in a reddish-orange suit and breeches, brown

boots, white gloves with two spikes on each, and a black waistcoat. "Mrs. Hiiru!" An ecstatic man cheered as he ran to the flying bird. He was lanky, had a round nose like Mario's and had a black mustache in a different design, and

brown hair. He was dressed in a green puffy shirt, a blue waistcoat and breeches, white stockings and gloves, and gold-buckled brown shoes. The round bird landed into the happy man's palms and was kissed all around the face. When

he noticed the clueless echidna, the man placed Hiiru on a nearby table and ran to the animal with open arms and exclaimed cheerfully, "Knuckles!" He hugged the confused echidna and pecked his cheeks. "Cut that out, Luigi!" He demanded. "The spell is-a broken!" Luigi had said.

"What?"

"We're-a back-a to normal again!"

After a brief second of looking into a mirror, Knuckles grew a smile and ecstatically cheered. When he called Luigi over, he lifted him up and swung him around. Because he was held tight by the echidna, Luigi turned blue as his waistcoat and breeches. "Oh…Mama Mia…" He gasped for air. Knuckles soon released the lanky man.

"Mrs. Hiiru!" A pleased voiced called. Everyone looked to a staircase and saw the reformed princes and their new lovers. When they got their first glimpse, Hiiru's heart melted, Luigi's smile grew and nearly had a hand over it, Knuckles

had felt like he never met them. Sonic sprinted quickly and raised the tiny round bird into his palms and kissed her head. "Luigi!" Mario sounded and raced to the lanky man and embraced him into his arms. The man in green felt so

touched he shed a glacier blue tear from his left eye. "Oh Mario… my dear brother…" He sounded with his voice sounding a tad squeaky. "Knuckles!" Kirby had cheered as he ran to the echidna and hugged his right leg. He felt more

confused. The belles embraced their friends as well and the princes continued to hug their friends. When they had finished hugging, and even kissing their subjects, the princes took their ladies by their hands. "Let's go find your father." Sonic suggested to Amy. The three couples were soon off.

Luigi and Hiiru just knew for second who their hugger were, and the reason they resolve back to the way they truly are. "Who were those guys?" Knuckles asked with confusion. Luigi's smile vanished as he looked to the red echidna with awkwardness. "The princes!" He stated. Knuckles shook his head and found the statement hard to believe. "No way." He disagreed.

"Yes way."

"Nuh-uh."

"Yeah-huh."

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yeah-huh!"

"Nuh-UH!"

"Yeah-HUH!"

"Luigi!" A maid's voice squealed. Luigi looked out to a corridor and smiled. He saw a sprinting lady dressed in a yellow maid's attire with short sleeves and orange decorations and held a feather duster. She had fine wood-brown hair and

blue eyes. The maid and man in green embraced each other into their arms and swung around. "Bonjour, handsome!" she squealed. When the twirling ended, Luigi gazed his lovely female counterpart. "Daisy…" He said amazed, "…you

look so…much-a better!" Daisy frowned in confusion. "What do you mean?" She asked, "I thought you like me the way I was before." "Oh oh I do." Luigi excused, "It's-a just that I like you this-a way more." Daisy turned, folded her arms, and a small, sly smile. "So you were lying to me?" She assumed. "No I wasn't." Luigi replied.

"Yes you were."

"No I wasn't."

"Yes you were."

"No I wasn't."

"Yes you were."

Luigi shrugged and slightly submitted, "Okay, maybe a little." Daisy turned to face the lanky man, still with a smile and narrow eyes. She approached closely to him and brought her feather duster to his face and admitted, "You're in luck, Luigi… I like you better…" She finished whilst wipping his face with the feathers, "…this…way…too." She gave a wink to him and began to walk quickly away. Luigi just smiled and mischievously chuckled. "Oh yeah!" He exclaimed softly and followed the maid.

When he witnessed the moment, Knuckles just chuckled and shook his head. "Well hey, Knuckles." A smooth voice of a woman greeted. The echidna turned around and saw a bat with snow-white hair, ocean-blue eyes, and dark blue

eye shadow. She was dressed in the same purple gown she had offered to Amy. When Knuckles saw her, he smiled, his purple eyes widened with amazement and his cheeks went nearly red as his fur. "Wow, Rouge! Heh…you look

fantastic!" He complemented. "Oh…" Rouge sounded as her cheeks became rosy, "…why thank you, Knuckles. Admire my gown? I'm surprised it still fits me after so long." The red echidna took Rouge by the hand, which she obliges. "It

makes you look more divine." As they began to walk Rouge had begun, "Have I ever told you that I wore this very gown on the King's 37th birthday? He even noticed my dancing." "Yes, you have bat-girl. And when I saw you, you looked extravagant."" Knuckles replied. "Oh stop…" The lovely bat teased as her cheeked grew rosier.

When her friends were gone, Hiiru felt alone within the corridors of her transformed home. She felt something as missing to her. "Mama!" Her ear holes rang when she heard familiar child-like sounds. "Mama!" The pink bird gasped as

she heard the calling again. Her heart had the feeling to squeal and she smiled as she saw a green bird, with an orange neckerchief around his neck, that looks like her, but smaller, soaring down to her. "Pitch! My little egg!" The pink

bird exclaimed. The green bird landed on the floor and scurried to his mother with open wings. Hiiru had her wings wide open and warmly wrapped them around Pitch. As savored seconds passed, Pitch parted with a smiling beak and

asked, "Are we gonna live happily ever after, Mama?" Hiiru responded by wrapping her wings around her son's neck and replied softly, "Of course, my dear. Of course." Then she pecked him on his forehead. Pitch wanted to know something else and asked, "Do I still have to sleep in the cupboard?" All Hiiru could do was just amusingly laugh as continued to hug the tiny green bird.

All the rejoiced merriment continued. Sean and Toadsworth searched through the hallways to find the belles. All they've discovered was happiness from the subjects of the castle. They found a toad with large red spots around his white head and in a blue unbuttoned waistcoat, with a blue blob with his long tongue protruding out, and a Japanese Bobtail cat with his belly being rubbed by Toad. The inventor and apprentice continued to search and only found more rejoiced people. "Sean! Toadsworth!" A fairy called. The young man and elderly toad looked up and saw the smiling girls waving from atop of a stair case.

When the inventors went to the bottom of the staircase, their eyes widen as they saw the girls being accompanied by three people that seemed unfamiliar to them. "I say…" Toadsworth began, "…who are those three people?" When

the couples walked closer Peach began, "Toadsworth, we'd like you to meet Mario…" "…Kirby..." Ribbon added. "…and Sonic." Amy finished. Toadsworth looked speechless. Sean just smiled as he glanced at the princes. He took a step

closer and adjusted his glasses. When he had full visions of the princes, he couldn't help but think: did they seem familiar. When he had an idea, the elderly toad's eyes widened. "Why…" He gasped and felt more speechless, "…you three look like…like…" "…The beasts." Sonic finished as he held his cocky grin.

Toadsworth turned to his apprentice and asked, "You knew who they are?" Sean maintained his own grin and nodded. When he turned back, Mario had explained, "We _were_ those-a terrible beasts, sir. What-a we have-a done in our

past hurt-a the people around us. As a result and-a punishment, an enchantress turned us into-a the beasts. If we had-a known the enchantress would-a cast a spell upon us…" "Try to change." Kirby finished. Sonic nodded and spoke,

"And even _if_ we did change…" He began to coil his fingers around Amy's, making her blush. His brothers had done the same thing: Mario to Peach, Kirby to Ribbon. And each couple looks into each other's eyes. "…we'd never meet anyone as special as your daughters."

Mario was hesitant to turn away from Peach's eyes, but turned to Toadsworth. "Our inhospitality to you _and_ Sean was-a no exception to our cruelty. And I'm-a sorry for our actions." "I'm sorry, too." Sonic admitted. Kirby sounded,

"Sorry…" He took a step down, closer to the elderly toad and asked, "Forgive us?" Toadsworth couldn't help but think how sincere the voices of the princes were. And hearing their history, it was very clear to why he should forgive or

not. He looked to his daughters. "You three _really_ care for these gentlemen, don't you?" He asked. All three belles nodded positively. Toadsworth had always wished for what's was best for his adopted children. He gave a warm smile

and nodded. "You're forgiven; all three of you. Please take care of my girls." Everyone smiled more. Toadsworth closed the discussion by shaking his hand with the princes. From Mario, to Kirby, to Sonic, and they obliged. When he

returned to his apprentice's side, he said, "Come along, Sean. Let's us give them some privacy." Sean obeyed with a nod and they both left the couples.

The elderly toad was very happy to see that his daughters have found love. Yet he felt depressed that they were growing up too fast. At first Sean began to think of what Kitty had told him of the spell, thought everyone _were_ household

items, just that they were enchanted to come to life and the princes were just born beastly. But as he saw everyone being turned back into the characters they truly are, including the princes, he felt convince that it _was_ a spell being

conjured upon the castle. When his mindful topic was replaced by the belles' happiness, he looked down to Toadsworth and began, "I guess that your daughters have gotten what they've always wanted." "And what's that?" The elderly toad asked. The 16-year-old boy finished proudly, "To have more than a provincial life."

When Sean turned his head back to face what was before him, his eyes widened and his smile faded in surprise. Just a dozen feet before him, was a girl. She was the same age of 16 as Sean and had auburn brown hair in an adorable

ponytail with bangs covering her forehead. Her eyes were dazzling green. She had a warm smile upon her face. Her hands were connected and resting in front of her attire. She was well-dressed in an elegant gown. She looked

stunning. For nearly 30 seconds the human teens gazed at each other. "Hi, Sean." She spoke at last. Sean took a step forward. The girl he glanced at look quite familiar. His eyes grew wide as he got a clue. "Kitty?" He guessed.

The girl eagerly nodded as her cheeks grew pink. Sean felt like his breath was stolen as he gazed at Kitty. "My…" He let out, "…you look so…so…" She just giggled. "Pretty?" She guessed. Sean only let his cheeks grow warm and rosy,

signaling that Kitty was correct. Sean's heart gave the fast beating of a drum roll. Without any hesitation, Kitty held out her right hand. Sean knew what she wished and what he wished too. He took a deep breath, straightens his back,

and walked towards the offered hand. When he was in reach of Kitty's hand, Sean swept his wide-brimmed feathered hat from his head with his left hand. He got down on his right knee slowly took her offering hand. He brought it to his lips and kissed it. When she felt the gentle touch of Sean's lips, Kitty blushed half-red as his sash.

The miraculous rejoicing was soon heard throughout the shining castle. No one within the pearly walls has ever felt so joyful since so long. As the princes, Mario, Kirby and Sonic fell into despair years ago, they hadn't a clue that it wouldn't last forever. For love has triumphed over grief in their final hour. All thanks to the belles that reformed them and released them from the spell that was casted upon them. In celebration of the spell being lifted, a grand ball had begun.

The gold-shimmering ballroom was decorated like it never was before. Banners of noble colors were strung and rose-covered vines were coiled around the glittering pillars.

All the attending guest and castle subjects all watched as the three princes danced divinely with their lovers. The belles had worn their elegant ball gowns as the princes were dressed in their embroidered suits. As they danced, they've began a serenade of their love for each other.

Mario and Peach- (While holding hands)  
Two lives have begun now  
Two hearts become one now

Sonic and Amy- (While dancing)  
One passion, one dream  
One thing forever true

Kirby and Ribbon- (while spinning around)  
I love you!

All the guests began to waltz upon the royal-blue and glittering-gold floor. As they scurried through the dancing and with full-bloom roses in wing, hand, and tongue, Pitch, Toad, and Gooey approached the belles. When the girls noticed, the tiny creatures presented their roses, which the girls happily oblige. When the roses were taken, the creatures took a bow and walked off.

Certain as the sun  
rising in the east  
Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauties and the Beasts

The surrounding dancers looked to their princes and belles as they look to them. They've glanced at their closest friends: Luigi and Daisy, Knuckles and Rouge, and Sean and Kitty. In respect, everyone bowed to the reformed princes. A wall of guest parted like a sea and Toadsworth walked to his daughters, with his heart filled with happiness toward them. The belles reluctantly walked from their lovers to their father. As they went near the elderly toad, he held out his arms. The girls, one by one, knelt down to embrace Toadsworth.

As the warm hugging ended, Toadsworth escorted his daughters back to the princes and their new lives had begun.

Tale as old as time…  
Song as old as rhyme…  
Beauties and the Beasts…  
Ah!

THE END

**And there you have it! The tale as old as time starring not one, but three of my favorite VG characters. I hope you all enjoyed the story. BTW, not that I'll be making it right now, but should I write the B&tB Christmas fanfic with the same VG characters from this story? Anyhow…Later! : ) **


End file.
